My Fake Boyfriend
by Nerdgasm
Summary: Kendall is sick of his parents setting him up with uptight jerks. His solution? Hire a fake boyfriend. Will his plan work or will it crash and burn? What happens when feeling get involved? See what happens. Kogan AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well this is the new story I was talking about. I finished the whole outline even the ending. I really liked the outline but when I started writing it, I don't know. It just doesn't come to me like A Helping Hand. Well see how this turns out. Please review and tell me if I should continue. **

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Logan, looking around the study.

At that moment, Logan was sitting in a study in front of a desk, behind it a blonde boy around his age inspecting Logan with his green eyes.

"Don't you dare back out. You already said Yes," said Kendall a little threateningly.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it," replied Logan, waving his hand, ushering the blonde to continue.

"Okay, if you're gonna be my fake boyfriend, we're gonna have to change some things about you," said Kendall, looking Logan up and down.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" asked Logan, a little offended now examining himself.

"Well…my parents can be a bit…judgmental. They don't approve just anybody. They have high standards, and with the way you are now,...uh how do I put this in the nicest way possible," said Kendall, pausing a bit to think. "You're like a dirty hobo."

"A dirty HOBO? That's the nicest you can put it?" asked Logan, now really insulted.

"What? This is my parents we're talking about," said Kendall, defending himself a bit. "You wanna know what they will really think of you?"

"Lay it on me," challenged Logan.

"Let's see," said Kendall, walking around Logan, rubbing his right hand on his chin.

"Your wardrobe is a bit childish. A graphic tee? Really?" he said, pulling on Logan's shirt. "How old is this anyway? It looks a bit faded and stretched out."

"A year?" answered Logan.

"Well, throw it out."

"What? Why?" complained Logan

"It's unsightly. Just throw it out."

"You can't tell me what to do," said Logan, not wanting to be controlled.

"Fine, just don't wear it anywhere near me or my parents," compromised Kendall.

"Your jeans are not acceptable. Denim is fine as long as it's dark and slim, not baggy or worn. I think I'd be best if you wore slacks," continued Kendall.

"Finally, your hair needs to be cut and styled. You look like you just got out of bed," finished Kendall.

Logan ran his hand through his hair feeling a bit self-conscious about his look. But he wouldn't just take it without a fight.

"What about you? It doesn't look like you're all dressed up," Logan pointed out.

Kendall shrugged. "My parents don't care. I can dress up as a clown and they will still ignore me. All they will focus on is you, which is why we need to give you a makeover."

"Fine, but I'm not gonna buy clothes just for this, you take care of that," demanded Logan.

"I wouldn't expect you to and I got it covered. Well go buy clothes later but right now we need to discuss the details of our contract."

Kendall brought out a document from his desk drawer and handed it to Logan.

"What's this?" asked Logan, the document from Kendall.

"Just the standard contract, the do's and don'ts, how long this will last, and how much you'll be getting out of it," explained Kendall.

"First," said Kendall, holding up his finger. "You are not allowed to tell anyone about this agreement."

"And that goes for the both of us?" questioned Logan.

"Naturally," confirmed Kendall.

"Second," continued Kendall, holding two fingers. "You will act like my boyfriend every time I'm with you."

"Why?"

"My parents are not easily convinced. They might think the relationship is a fake so, they might send people to spy on us. This is just a precaution."

"This isn't a one-time thing?"

"What did you expect? We go to dinner with my parents and boom it's done?"

"Well yeah…"

"Sorry to burst your bubble."

Logan frowned. "Fine. What else."

"Third, we need to go on dates at least four times a week to fool my parents."

Logan sighed. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?"

"Do we have to act all lovey-dovey during these dates?"

"It depends on what kind of date. If it's at an open space, yes, but if it's closed, then no."

"I can live with that."

"Fourth, you must come over my apartment every now and again and vice versa," said Kendall, watching Logan. He looked like he was about to say something so Kendall cut him off.

"This is necessary. I want them to think it's a serious relationship and I'll last. That should get them off my back for months."

"But-" started Logan but Kendall cut him off again.

"Nothing will happen. Well just hang out inside. I'll sleep on the floor if you don't have room and don't worry your pretty little head, I got an extra room," teased Kendall.

"Fifth, you are not allowed to date through the duration of our contract. I don't want my friends or family seeing you with another guy."

"Understandable, and that goes for you to?" replied Logan.

"Of course."

"And last but not the least, if you break any of these rules, you need to pay me back all the money."

"What if you break the rules?"

"I'll double your pay."

Logan's smile widened at that. Kendall glared at him.

"But, if you intentionally sabotage me, you can kiss your pay goodbye," Kendall pointed out.

"What? You don't trust me?" asked Logan.

"Not even a little," answered Kendall. "I will give you $2,000 a month for 2 months. Do you have a deal?"

"Not yet rich boy. I have a few additions."

Kendall crossed his arms. "Fine let's hear it."

"First, any lip action will cost you," said Logan with a sly smile.

"What!" cried Kendall. "I'm already paying you $2,000."

"Lips is another $100, cheeks and neck $50, forehead $10."

"What? No fees for hugs and holding hands?" asked Kendall sarcastically.

Logan's smile only widened which scared Kendall a little. He was starting to regret making a deal with Logan. Who knew underneath that slightly petite figure would hide a cunning personality.

"How could I forget? Hugs will cost you $50, holding hands will depend on duration. $20 an hour should suffice and lastly, cuddling will be $50."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Detailed much?"

"I have a job so we have to work around that. We've got a deal?" asked Logan, pleased with himself.

"Fine, it's a deal and I know the owner of the place you work at, so it's no problem. Just sign the contract and you're free to go. I'll pick you up tomorrow so we can get started cleaning you up," said Kendall holding out a pen for Logan.

"Deal," said Logan, signing the contract.

After signing, Kendall held out a hand and they shook on it.

* * *

**AN: Yeah not my best work. I think there's too much dialogue. Well it's mostly dialogue. I hope you will still like it. Expect an update for A Helping Hand in 2 days, maybe tomorrow. We'll see. Like always stay nerdy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is shorter than what I had planned since I left out like 2 scenes. ****Those are gonna be on the next chapter. ****I was gonna write them but it's been too long since I update this. I didn't want you to wait. To tell you the truth, the reviews made me a little scared. I don't want to disappoint D: Anyways, this is part 1 of Logan's transformation. Enjoy and thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

Kendall drove to Logan's apartment bright and early knowing that they had a lot to do that day. To convince his parents of their relationship, Logan would have to be transformed into the perfect human being, or close to one. And with Logan's background, from what Kendall dug up, it will take a miracle for a flawless transformation.

He pulled up next to an apartment complex and headed inside holding a piece of paper with Logan's address and apartment number. He arrived at the right door, knocked and waited patiently for a response.

Thirty seconds later, still no response. Kendall knocked again, patience running thin. Another thirty seconds later, still no response. This time he pounded on the door yelling Logan's name as loud as he could without attracting attention from the other residence in the building.

Finally he got a response. The door opened revealing an irritated looking Logan, eyes glaring icy daggers at the person who interrupted his sleep.

"Good morning gorgeous," teased Kendall, humored by Logan's appearance. His hair was sticking up on one side, while the other was flat. He had dried drool on the side of his mouth trailing to the side of his cheek. "Don't you look stunning."

Logan just groaned, too out of it to be retort. Kendall pushed his way inside the apartment, inviting himself in.

"Come on, chop chop. We got a lot of things to get done today," stated Kendall. "I'll give you 10 minutes to look decent, and then we'll go," he finished before settling himself on the couch.

Logan responded with a groan as he headed back to his bedroom, dragging his feet on the carpeting.

Ten minutes passed and Logan still have yet to come out of his bedroom. Kendall noticed that it was oddly quiet in there, so he went to check it out.

What he found was Logan, back in his bed, snoozing.

"Unbelievable," mumbled Kendall. His patience was gone at this point. First, Logan didn't answer the door right away and now, he deliberately ignored Kendall and went back to sleep. So, he grabbed one of Logan's pillows and smacked him across the face.

Logan jolted upright at the contact, head turning side to side looking for the source. He fell back when he saw Kendall, arms crossed, looking extremely annoyed, closing his eyes as he whined.

"Why, why, why," complained Logan, as he blindly reached for his phone on his nightstand. "It's only 7."

"Get. Your. Lazy. Ass. Out. Of. Bed," enunciated Kendall, making sure Logan understands every word.

"You sound like my mother," whined Logan some more, as he covered his face with his hands.

"Don't make me drag you," threatened Kendall.

"You wouldn't dare," challenge Logan.

Kendall rolled his eyes and made a grab for Logan's leg, causing the brunette to shriek before yanking him off the bed, landing on the floor.

Kendall squatted next to Logan on the floor and whispered, "Yeah, I dare," humor in his voice.

Logan hoisted himself out thinking to himself; _this is not the best way to start a morning._

He pushed Kendall out of his room to get ready. As he did so, Kendall resumed barking his commands for Logan to get ready this time.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me 5 minutes," finally said Logan before closing the door on Kendall.

"5 minutes and you better be out here," demanded Kendall.

Logan didn't respond. He just rolled his eyes and started getting ready. This time, he was true to his word. Five minutes and he was ready. Both left the building, heading to Kendall's car.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

"So, where are we going anyway?" inquired Logan.

"We are going to get you a haircut," replied Kendall. "Your hair is a little too long and shaggy."

"How about you, Mr. Side Swept Bangs," pointed out Logan.

"Hey, I had to fight my parents for this. It took months of convincing," retorted Kendall. "And like I said yesterday, it's not me they'll be looking at; it's you they'll be watching."

"Fine, but don't let them cut it too short," grumbled Logan.

* * *

-10 minutes later-

* * *

"We're here," announced Kendall, as they pulled up next to a salon.

"Here?" questioned Logan, not believing where they were. This had the best hairstylists in town, not to mention the most expensive hairstylists in town.

"Yup," answered Kendall, as he got out of the car and around to Logan's side, opening his door.

"But, but, but…" stammered Logan, still rooted in his seat.

"Just come here," sighed Kendall, as he dragged Logan's unwilling body inside.

Once inside, Kendall looked around, trying to find the stylist he was looking for. A few seconds later, he spotted a short girl with dark curls, just who he was looking for.

"Camille," he called, getting the girls attention.

She turned around and when her eyes landed on Kendall, she squealed, before running towards him for a hug.

"Kendall, it's been forever. You here for a haircut?" she asked, ruffling his hair.

"No Camille, I'm actually here for someone else," he answered pointing his thumbs at Logan, who was still by the door standing there awkwardly, looking around, and not knowing what to do.

Camille took a look at Logan and smiled wickedly.

"Ohh Kendall, you shouldn't have. I can get my own, but this boy is fine."

She squealed again, but this time running to Logan.

Scared, Logan backed away from the rapidly approaching Camille. He hit the wall just as she got in front of him with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, hello there hot stuff," she said seductively. "What's your name?" she asked, sliding a finger down his torso.

"I-I-I-I…" stuttered Logan, still frightened of her.

"Ohh come on sugar, I don't bite," she whispered, inching her way closer to Logan, pressing her body to his.

Logan looked scared out of his mind and that was Kendall's cue to break Camille's playful antics.

"Camille, knock it off. And what did I tell you about treating your clients? I sometimes wonder how you have so many," said Kendall, prying Logan out of Camille's clutches.

"Aww, you ruined my fun," she pouted, smacking Kendall playfully on the shoulder.

"Anyway," he began, rolling his eyes. "Camille this is Logan, Logan this is Camille, your stylist for today."

"Mmmm, Logan, I like that name," she said, making another approach.

"Woah, there Camille," Kendall warned, stopping her in he tracks. "We can't have you eating Logan before you cut his hair," grinned Kendall.

Logan was terrified at this point. They haven't even started being a couple and he's already regretting ever making a contract with Kendall. He even started regretting meeting the blonde.

"So, Camille, you know what to do?" he asked.

Camille nodded. "Leave Mr. Good Looking to me. After I'm done, he'll be gorgeous and ready to eat," she said, giving a winked at the terrified Logan.

"I'll leave it to you then," said Kendall before turning on his heel to leave the salon.

Once it registered to Logan that Kendall was leaving him there, he began to panic. Kendall can't leave him here by himself with Camille. Not once did he fear for his life, but right now he did. He was scared that Camille might actually eat him.

"Wa-wa-wait Kendall, you can't leave me here with her," begged Logan.

"Don't worry, I can find another boyfriend if something happens," grinned Kendall, as he waved the two goodbye.

"Alone at last," giggled Camille, as she made a grab for Logan's wrist.

She dragged him to the washing station, pushing him down to a laying position, pulling his head back to hang on the sink. Logan tried to get up but Camille quickly straddled him, preventing escape. Camille can be unorthodox, but that's part of her charm.

"Let's get started," she smirked.

Logan just prayed silently, hoping to get out of this alive and not in pieces.

* * *

**AN: I really hope, what I'm writing is humorous. I love comedy and I like to make people smile. I hope I accomplished that with this chapter. Expect more humor in the next chapter. Thank you for reading. Like always stay nerdy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I can't say much about this chapter. It's just more of Logan's transformation. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave me a review. Please and thank you.**

* * *

Kendall came back to the salon from him errand. He needed to confirm with his other friend about the next step in the transformation. Checking his phone not paying attention to where he was going, just the general direction to the door, he bumped into somebody. Kendall, being taller and slightly more built than the other boy, wasn't fazed by the collision. Unfortunately for the other, he wasn't as lucky. He hit the ground from losing his balance. Kendall offered him a hand. The other boy gratefully took the hand and Kendall hoisted him upright, taking a notice of the short, dark brown, neatly spike hair. The boy was looking down dusting himself off; still have yet to look up.

"Sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going," apologized Kendall.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't looki-," replied the other but stopped, suddenly frozen.

"Are you okay?" asked Kendall in concern.

The question shook the other from his frozen state.

"Ye-yeah," replied the other, still looking down but his head slightly turned to the side, looking at the blonde through his peripherals.

Kendall took notice of the other's jaw line. He also noticed what appeared to me a dimple? He wasn't sure, it was hard to look at the boy with his face down. He was curious though. The boy was undeniably cute even if he couldn't see his whole face.

He shook those thoughts away; he needed to get Logan. He can't get side-tracked, there was still much to do.

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry. I gotta get my friend in there," said Kendall, rushing inside.

"Wa-wait, Ke-," began the other but he stopped. The blonde was gone. He'll find out soon enough.

-Page Break-

"Camille!" Kendall called.

"Ohh, Kendall. Your back," she replied.

"Yeah, sorry I had to leave. Got some stuff to set up," he explained, holding his phone up while looking around for Logan.

"Where's Logan?" he asked when he couldn't find the other boy.

"You didn't see him?" questioned Camille.

"See him?" repeated Kendall.

"Yeah, he's outside waiting for you. He got a little upset by how short I cut it," explained Camille. "But if you asked me, that boy never looked so fine, rawr," she purred, mimicking a cat. "Hey, when you're done with him, can I have him?"

Kendall stopped listening after "short." Logan couldn't be that boy outside, he looked too…different and acted sweet, not the Logan he knew. Wanting to confirm it for himself, he hastily walked back outside.

"Hey, you still have to pay," yelled Camille.

"Oh yeah, just put it in my tab," yelled back Kendall, exiting the salon.

He found the same boy, standing a few feet outside the salon; his back turned, kicking the dirt off the floor, hands in his pocket.

_It can't be Logan, _thought Kendall.

He slowly approached the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy jumped from the sudden contact and turned around, clutching the area on top his heart.

"Jeez, don't do that," grumbled Logan, when he saw it was Kendall.

"Sorry," apologized Kendall. "Why didn't you tell me that was you?"

"Well, first of all, I was sore from the fall, and I was pretty sure you'd recognize me," answered Logan.

"Anyway, I'm still a little bitter that you left me there with that crazy girl. Plus, I told you I didn't want my hair to be cut to short and now look," he said, pointing at his hair. "Do you think it looks bad?" asked Logan, scratching the back of his head.

Kendall couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy was Logan. He was just staring at Logan with his mouth slightly agape, deep in thought.

_I can't believe I thought Logan was cute,_ thought Kendall.

"Hello? Kendall?" asked Logan, snapping his fingers in front of the blondes face.

"Huh?" asked Kendall snapping him out of his thoughts and starring.

"I asked you if it looks bad," answered Logan.

"No, you look really good," replied Kendall, smiling at Logan.

"Really?" questioned Logan with disbelief from the complement, a hopeful smile on his face.

Kendall cleared his throat, caught off guard with what he just said. "Uhh, you know, good for someone like you."

Logan frowned. "And there's the Kendall I know."

Kendall smirked. "Let's go, we got more stuff to do."

Logan grumbled, "Great, there's more."

-Page Break-

"Where are we going now? asked Logan.

"Just be patient. You'll see," simply said Kendall.

"But I want to know," whined Logan.

"Okay, we're going to my friend's boutique. You need better clothes," explained Kendall tired of the whiny questions from Logan.

"Your friend better not be another Camille," said Logan, looking at Kendall.

"Well…" began Kendall, a pained look in his face.

Logan's eyes widened. "Oh my god, he or she is just as crazy?"

"Stop whining, and he's not that bad. You survived Camille, you can survive him."

"At least give me a hint or a warning," pleaded Logan.

"That wouldn't be fun," laughed Kendall.

"Fun? Fun for you?" exasperated Logan.

"Yeah," smirked Kendall.

-Page Break-

"Logan come on," grumbled Kendall dragging Logan to the store.

"No," protested Logan, struggling from Kendall's pull. "I did not sign up for this."

"Yeah. You literally did," retorted Kendall successfully dragging Logan inside.

"James! We're here," yelled Kendall. "James!" Kendall turned to Logan. "Stay here, I'll get him," he said before running to the back of the store.

"I'm not a dog," groaned Logan.

Logan looked around the store. It was simple and neatly organized. However, Logan found it odd and somewhat disturbing with the amount of mirror on the store. Everywhere he looked, he could find his reflection staring back at him. He couldn't help but examine his new hairstyle again. It was a lot shorter than what he was used to but he had to admit, it was starting to grow on him.

Kendall came back to where he was but not alone. He was accompanied by a very good looking tall brunette. They appear to be arguing.

"James, can't you stop looking at yourself for one second?" argued Kendall.

"Not if you this good looking," the boy apparently named James replied back, conjuring a portable mirror and comb from his pockets, looking at his reflection and combing his already perfect hair.

Kendall glared at James, snatching the objects from his friend's hands.

"Hey!" complained the other but quickly recovered since they were surrounded by mirrors. "Doesn't matter."

"James, focus or I'm not gonna pay you," he told the brunette.

"I don't get the money anyway, goes straight to my mom. I'm here by force," said James.

"I heard. I can't believe you bought all those hair products. Your mom was so pissed. How long were you grounded?" laughed Kendall.

"I needed those. I can't believe that woman grounded me for a month," complained James.

"Well you did spend $3,000," explained the blonde. "But that's not the point, I'm here with my boyfriend," he said motioning at Logan with his head, "and I need your help with his clothes, as you can see," he finished pointing at Logan.

"Yeah he does need work," agreed James.

"You should've seen him earlier, he was much worse. I sometimes question how we got together," continued Kendall.

"Hey! I'm still here you know. I can hear you," said Logan bitterly.

"We know sweety," smiled Kendall. "So, James get to work."

James went around the store, taking shirts and pants from different racks. A few minutes later, he came back for Logan and showed him to the dressing room, followed by Kendall. He shoved Logan in one of the stalls and handed him a set of clothes to try on. They waited for Logan to come out.

James became impatient and barged inside without warning. "You done yet?" be blurted out opening the door wide.

Logan shrieked from the unexpected invasion, covering his exposed body having only put on half of the outfit.

James seemed unfazed and just looked at Logan. "No, that doesn't look good on you," said James, ignoring the protest coming from Logan. Instead he just, approached Logan and ripped the clothes off of him.

"What are you doing," exclaimed Logan. "You can't just barge in here and start stripping me like a mannequin."

"You don't look good in those," explained James. "Here try these," he said, shoving another set of clothes to Logan and closing the door.

Unlike Logan, Kendall was definitely enjoying the scene. He was just watching laughing his ass off. After a while, Kendall calmed down and decided look around the store instead of waiting in front of the dressing room. This went on for an hour before James found the right look for Logan. He then picked similar style clothes. On James' insistence, Logan wore one of the sets instead of changing back to his original outfit which was now in the trash.

"Kendall!" called James.

The blonde went back to where the two were.

"Let me present you, the new Logan Mitchell," exclaimed James.

The door to the dressing room opened revealing Logan, decked in a simple black vest over a simple long sleeve gray collared shirt with a black tie. He was wearing dark skinny jeans and a simple leather shoes.

"This is only the semi-casual formal wear. Nothing too special," shrugged James. "The rest of the clothes are in the bag over there."

Kendall was mesmerized by the transformation. Logan looked presentable and sophisticated. He looked stunning.

"How do I look?" asked Logan.

Kendall cleared his throat. "Fine."

"Just fine?" asked Logan. "After being manhandled like a rag doll by your friend for an hour, having my privacy violated over and over, all you can say is I look fine?"

"Yeah, you look fine."

"You really know how to flatter people don't you," said Logan sarcastically.

"That's part of my charm," smirked Kendall. He turned back to James. "Thanks James. You worked a miracle today. Just put it on my tab."

"No prob dude."

"Come on Logan, we have one last thing to do," he told Logan, grabbing some of the shopping bags.

"Can't wait," said Logan sarcastically.

-Page Break-

"So what are we doing in your apartment?" Logan asked.

"You need to learn about fine dining," responded the blonde. "You have to learn how to use the utensils and how to properly dine."

"How hard could that be?" said Logan confidently.

-Page Break-

Logan's mouth widened when he saw the table set up. There were 3 different goblets, 2 spoons, 2 knives, 3 forks, a napkin, a bowl, and 2 different size plates.

"Confident now?" teased Kendall.

"What's all this?" questioned Logan.

"Fine dining my friend. You need to know which one to use at which course," explained Kendall.

For 5 minutes, Kendall did a whole monologue describing each utensil and when to use them. After he was done, he started drilling Logan with questions.

"Which is the dessert fork?" he asked.

"Uhh…the one on the outside?" answered Logan unsurely.

"No, that's the salad fork," corrected Kendall. "Don't get those mixed up."

"Okay, I think I got most of it down."

"Okay now, you have to remember, you work from the outside in. So, you use the utensils on the outsides first."

"Okay."

"For the napkin, you place it on your lap. Never place your elbows on the table. Keep your posture straight. Understand?"

"Yes."

"The napkin is used to dab the mouth. Never wipe," continued Kendall.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Lastly, when you meet my parents, only talk when your spoken to. I can't stress this enough, try not to say anything stupid."

"Yes, I'll be on my best behavior."

"Dinner is tomorrow," blurted out Kendall.

"What?" exclaimed Logan.

"Yup, so you better know this. So, I suggest you review tonight. I'll pick you up at 7 so wear your suit," said Kendall. "Do not screw this up Logan."

"Yeah, I got it."

* * *

**AN: Ohh god, I got lazy at the end. I just felt soo tired. It's not as funny as the last chapter but I tried ^^;; The dinner will be the next chapter. Expect a bit of drama and not the usual humor. Like always stay nerdy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yikes. How long has it been since I updated this story? Sorry about that. But as I said before, the updates to this will come as fast compared to A Helping Hand. My first story is going to wrap up soon so yeah I want to focus on that. I have other things to apologize for but that will be at the end. Enjoy the chapter even though it's...meh. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Kendall's nerves escalated, as the clock ticked, slowly approaching the time for the meeting, the time that will determine the course of his life for at least six months. If all is well, he could be looking at six months of solitude, completely void of parental intervention of his social and dating life. On the other hand, if the evening turns into a flop, he could be looking at six months of mind numbing, intellectually deteriorating conversations with inadequate imbeciles, which his parents deem to be his perfect match. Furthermore, if his secret were to be revealed, he could also be looking at the possibility of lesser privileges and an even tighter grip on his social life. That was a lot of pressure for Logan, and after some thought, Kendall figured, he could've picked a better alternative.

Anxiety and doubt clouded his mind as he drove through busy streets, on his way to pick up his escort for the evening. He continued to contemplate of the reasons for his choice as he approached his destination. Why had he picked Logan of all people to shoulder such a significant role? It wasn't because of some deep hidden feelings for the boy. Kendall had to admit that Logan cleaned up pretty good the other day and that some emotion stirred within himself, but that was not the reason why he chose Logan. From the moment he had his first conversation with said boy, his first impression was that of slight dislike. His attitude nudged Kendall the wrong way, and the blonde was not fond of that. He thought it might be a hidden motive, a slight need to get back at the shorter brunette. He might have thought that the brunette would somehow feel discomfort from the demands and might even embarrass himself from being out of place.

Kendall felt satisfied with the reason and he felt somewhat better if the evening were to fail. At least, he cause the brunette some sort of distress from the slight harassment that he was put through the other day.

Finally arriving at the shabby apartment, Kendall exited his car and headed to the apartment. Heads turned towards his direction and some even froze to stare, not caring for their obvious behavior for two reasons. One, no one in that neighborhood owns or even comes in contact with the car that the blonde possessed. Two, the blonde was clothe in an exquisite tuxedo, personally tailored to his measurements, enhancing his slender yet toned physique. The blonde was strikingly handsome and could even be mistaken for a model or a movie star.

Whispers and murmurs were passed between the inhabitants of the apartment as the young blonde passed through, entering the elevators, pushing the button to his destination. To his relief, none approached him and kept a safe distance. No one even accompanied him inside the elevator even though it was obvious that some had been waiting. Kendall didn't complain though. It was better this way than having to answer questions.

He finally arrived at Logan's door and knocked. His last visit wasn't so friendly when he was greeted by a half asleep Logan, with a vocabulary of a Neanderthal, only responding with grunts and few simple phrases. This time his expectations were low and might even be impressed if the brunette actually had a shirt this time.

However, his low expectations were shattered when the doors opened to reveal Logan. He was welcomed by a dressed Logan in full tuxedo attire. Hair was gelled to perfection, shoes polished with a shine, even his bowtie was tied neatly in place. Kendall just stood their mute, as his eyes stared at the boy standing in front of him, half believing what he was seeing.

"Are we going?" asked Logan.

Kendall continued to be in the state of shock as the brunette's question didn't even remotely registered and processed in his mind.

The brunette repeated his question again but this time, waving a hand inches from the blondes face, in attempt to snap the blonde back into existence.

"Wha-what?" stammered Kendall, snapping out of his trance.

"I said, are we going?" repeated Logan yet again.

"Uhh, yeah. Let's go," stiffly replied Kendall, still recovering from the shock.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Logan, a little hint of concern in his voice.

"Just got the shock of the century," responded Kendall.

"Shock of the century?" repeated Logan, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Yup. I was expecting you to not be ready. Heck, I was expecting you to still be sleeping," said Kendall. "When I saw you fully dressed, I guess I was shocked out of my mind."

"Jerk," retorted Logan as he punched Kendall in the shoulder, putting a little too much force than he intended.

"Owww," complained Kendall, massaging the area. "That hurt," he whinned.

"Huh," paused Logan. "A jerk and a wimp. I learn something new everyday," smirked Logan.

"I'm not a wimp," Kendall snapped back.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" teased Logan. "Want me to kiss your booboo?"

"Just get in the car," sneered Kendall. Boy was this night going to be long.

-Page Break-

The drive to the restaurant was done in silence, neither of the two wanting to speak with the other, each still offended about the comments, since it dealt with sensitive areas of their personality. Logan, being practically called a lazy bum by the blonde, infuriated him a bit on the inside. If anyone was lazy, it was not Logan. He works two jobs just to get by and help out his parents with the expenses. And for someone who's well off to judge his character, he was not about to let that one slide.

For Kendall, being called a wimp put a dent to his pride as a hockey player. If anyone was a wimp, it wasn't Kendall. This was a guy who could hold his ground against people almost twice his weight on the ice, as they charge at him like elephants on a stampede. Being called a wimp by someone below his height and weight was not something Kendall was used to.

The silence persisted as they drove closer to the venue. However, only a mile away from their destination, Kendall's phone went off. Still bitter about Logan and not wanting his help, Kendall blindly searched for his phone as his line of vision remained focused on the road. As he searched, he hand brushed against Logan's. The slight contact made the two retract their hands quickly, Logan turning his head to look at Kendall, who was still focused on the road ahead.

"Sorry," muttered Kendall, making a quick glance at Logan.

"It's fine," replied Logan.

Feeling a slight twinge of guilt from the earlier exchange of words, Logan assisted Kendall and made a grab for the phone.

He handed the still ringing devise to Kendall as he muttered "I'm sorry, for what I said earlier."

"I'm sorry too," admitted Kendall as well. "We have to at least get along for this to work out, so truce? Put everything behind us?" offered Kendall.

Logan didn't even need a second to agree. The choice was clear. "Truce," replied Logan, shaking Kendall's outstretched hand.

"You should probably answer that, I think it's your dad," said Logan, once the handshake ceased.

"Right," agreed Kendall, hitting the accept button on the screen.

"Hi, dad," he greeted his father.

"Kendall, there's been a change of plans," said his father.

"Change of plans?" asked Kendall.

"Apparently your MOTHER IS BEING RIDICULOUS," he bellowed, not directed at Kendall but at what he assumed to be his mom, "and just wants to have a nice simple dinner at the house instead," informed Mr. Knight. "She canceled the reservation at the last minute."

"I heard that," said a faint voice from the background, obviously from his mother.

"You were suppose to," returned Mr. Knight.

"But Dad, we're almost at the restaurant," complained Kendall. "Plus, me and Logan are wearing tuxedos," he added.

"Sorry son, just head on over to the house," apologized Mr. Knight.

"We'll need to change," Kendall informed his father. "I'll take an hour 'cause I have to go to my apartment, then to Logan's."

"No need honey," yelled his mom from the background. "Just change when you get here. We still have some of your clothes."

"Dad! Did you put me on speaker?" cried Kendall.

"Your mom's idea, not mines," said Mr. Knight defensively.

"Hi Kendall," yelled another voice from the background, someone younger.

"Hi Katie," he replied quickly. "But how about Logan, he doesn't have clothes."

"He'll just have to borrow some of yours," said Mrs. Knight.

"But-" tried to counter Kendall.

"No buts, dinner's almost ready," said Mrs. Knight sternly.

"But-" tried Kendall again.

"Just do what your mother tells you to, we'll all be happier that way," said Mr. Knight, whispering the last bit.

Kendall gave up. "Fine, we'll be there," he sighed before hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" asked Logan, a little anxious and confused only hearing one side of the conversation.

"Change of plans. You're meeting my family at their house, not at the restaurant," explained Kendall, exhaling another deep sigh.

"You mean I learned all that etiquette stuff for nothing?" exclaimed Logan.

"Yup," said Kendall, making a popping noise at the p. "And this will make things even more complicated."

"How? Isn't it better since there's no possibility of me screwing up with the utensils and whatnot?" questioned Logan.

"I was hoping that they would judge you based on your etiquette and poise and not ask too many questions since it's a classy venue but now, my mom actually wants to get to know you. Since it'll be at a more casual place, it'll be a disaster," sighed Kendall.

"Is it that bad?" asked Logan, not seeing the crisis.

"They're going to grill you with questions and judge you base on your answers," explained Kendall.

"And that's bad because…" trailed Logan.

"At least proper etiquette and poise can be faked but this, this is not something we prepared for," complained Kendall.

"What do you want me to do then?" asked Logan.

"Lie if you have to. Make yourself seem like the perfect boyfriend, but not too perfect that I'll be unbelievable," advised Kendall.

"Got it," noted Logan.

"Compliment my mom. Do a bit of flattery, she likes that," added Kendall.

"Anything else?" asked Logan.

"Ask my dad about his work. Make it seem like you're genuinely interested," said Kendall. "It's a good strategy to waste some time."

"How about Katie?" asked Logan.

"Try not to talk to her too much. Answer her questions but don't elaborate," said Kendall. "That girl is too smart for her age and she can be a bit cunning, so watch out for her," advised Kendall.

"Is that all?" asked Logan.

"I hope so," exhaled Kendall, as he headed towards their new destination.

* * *

**AN: I was surprised with the writing of this chapter. I feel that it was a bit more sophisticated sounding (at least in my head or at the beginning) compared to the other chapters on all my other stories. Sorry, I know some of you were expecting the dinner to be on this chapter. I thought so too but as I was writing it I was like "Crap, it'll be too long." So, I'm saving that for the next chapter. I already have some hilarious ideas for that dinner (at least it sounds hilarious in my head). Like always, stay nerdy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I want to apologize for the REALLY LATE update. I've had a busy week. I just got my license xD and I got to spend a lot of time with my cousins and shopping. It was fun so I really didn't have time to write at all. I'll make it up to you I promise. I don't know how but I will. Anyways, this is what everyone's been waiting for Part 1 of the dinner. Yes, part 1 so the next chapter is Part 2. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

The vehicle came to a sudden stop just a block away from the Knight residence. Kendall put the car in park, pulled on the brakes, turned off the headlights, and silenced the engine. The two sat in complete silence, in the dark confinements of the SUV, the only source of light coming from the weathered streetlamp, barely illuminating their surroundings.

Logan turned to Kendall with a quizzical look, not fully reading the blonde's expression, hidden by the lack of light, silently questioning the odd behavior.

With a shaky voice, Kendall responded to the unspoken question. "Maybe we should postpone this," he said, palms perspiring, wiping the coating of sweat on his jeans.

"Why?" asked Logan. At this point the nerves were starting to kick not only on Kendall but at Logan as well. It did not help that the usual confidence and ease radiating from the blonde was replaced with utter despair and doubt. What's worse, all the negativity that the blonde was emitting was starting to creep in, chipping away bits and pieces of Logan's confidence.

"I'm just not feeling confident about this. Maybe we need more time to practice. You know nothing about my parents and I just know that this is going to fail. Ill just tell them you can't make it tonight and…" rambled Kendall, only to be cut off by Logan.

"STOP!" exclaimed Logan, snapping the blonde out of his rant and surprising him as well. To think, Logan possess such a commanding voice was beyond his imagination. It's true that the brunette had a rebellious attitude that rubbed Kendall the wrong way, but his usual tone was calm and smooth, but this had conviction, a voice with authority should have. Call him a liar if the voice didn't stir up a bit of arousal.

"Stop saying that. If you don't do this now, I'll be worse later," said Logan, his voice returning to its normal tone.

"How?" questioned Kendall, not seeing the side-effects of them bailing.

"You want your parent's to like me right?" asked Logan.

"Yeah…" agreed Kendall.

"If I bail now, they'll think that I'm irresponsible. And what do you think your mom will say if I miss the dinner that she cooked?" explained Logan, cocking an eyebrow.

"I guess your right. She'll throw a fit if all her efforts are wasted." sighed Kendall.

"Of course I am," said Logan smugly, which got him an eye roll from Kendall.

"Sure," agreed Kendall sarcastically. "Just don't act too snobby about that big brain of yours," he added.

"I'll just ignore the sarcasm and we should go," states Logan.

"Fine," decided Kendall, starting the car reluctantly and driving the rest of the way, which only took 2 seconds.

The two exited the car and stood side by side at the beginning of the walkway. They both took a deep breath as they stared at the front door, and then turned to each other.

"Here we go," said Kendall offering his hand.

Logan stared at the offer, then at Kendall, giving him another questioning look.

"We gotta look like a couple," explained Kendall.

Logan grumbled but took the hand away. The blonde had a point but just as their hand linked together, Logan retracted them just as fast.

"Dude that's gross. Your hand is all sweaty," he complained, wiping the sweat off his palms.

"Sorry. No holding hands then?" asked Kendall.

"Even if I'm getting extra from it, I refuse to touch your palms," rejected Logan.

"How do you want to do this then?" questioned Kendall.

"An arm around my shoulders should be fine," proposed Logan.

"Am I getting charge for this now?"

"Well…" started Logan.

"You can't do that!" cried Kendall. "We already agreed and you signed."

"Fine, I'll just find another way to swindle money off of you," mumbled Logan.

"Wait what?"

"Come on, let's go," urged Logan as a cover up, dragging Kendall's semi-unwilling body towards the door.

Within seconds, they closed the distance between them and the door. Logan cleared his throat.

"What?" asked Kendall.

"Your arms," said Logan cocking his head towards his shoulder.

"Ohh right," Kendall replied, slinging an arm awkwardly over Logan's shoulder.

"Oh my god. Is this what intimate looks like to you? We have at least 2 inches between us," said Logan. "You know what, just place your hand on my waist and pull us close," finished Logan, grabbing the blondes hand and placing it on his waist.

"Okay, that better?" Kendall asked.

"Loads," replied Logan. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not used to this sort of stuff?" asked Logan.

"Whaaat? Of course I am. I've dated a lot of people," states Kendall, oddly refusing to make eye contact.

"Riiight," said the doubtful Logan. "Just ring the door bell."

Kendall did as he was told, wanting to forget about the earlier conversation. The two heard shuffling and muffled words before the door swung open to reveal Mr. Knight.

"Boys, you're here," he greeted them. "You weren't kidding when you said you were all dressed up," he said, noticing the formal wear that the two were sporting.

"We were supposed to go to a restaurant," interjected Kendall.

"Blame your mother," simply replied Mr. Knight before turning his attention to Logan. "And you must be Logan. Nice to meet you," he said, offering a handshake.

Logan shook the man's hand and flashed him a crooked smile. "Nice to meet you too, sir."

"Please, no need to be formal. Call me Kaden," said Mr. Knight, flashing him a smile of his own.

"Thank you for having me here sir," said Logan, earning him a raised eyebrow from Mr. Knight. "I mean, Kaden sir. I mean Kaden," stammered Logan, blushing from his mistake.

Kaden chuckled from the stutter. "You'll get use to it. Now why don't you two go upstairs and change. Your mother is almost done with dinner. I hope you like Italian."

"We can't wait," said Kendall, pushing his way past his father and headed up the stairs with Logan still attached to his hips.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

"Well that was odd," stated Kendall, plopping down on his old bed, taking in the nostalgia from being back to his old room.

"Not as odd as this bedroom," replied Logan with a snicker. "Someone was obsessed with Spiderman and hockey," he said taking a closer look at the various posters plastered all over the walls.

"Don't insult Spiderman or hockey. One, Spiderman is the best superhero and two, hockey is the best sport on this planet," exclaimed Kendall, followed by exaggerated hand gestures punched up in the air to support his claim.

"I'm more of a Batman kind of guy and sports aren't really my thing. I don't get what's fun about them," declared Logan, still mesmerized by the childish set up of the room.

Kendall looked at him with disbelief, like Logan just grew another set of arms or a new head.

"What?" asked Logan, when he saw the expression on Kendall's face.

"How can you not like hockey?" asked Kendall with skepticism.

"I just don't," replied the brunette, shrugging it like it was no big deal. But to Kendall it was a big deal.

"Fake boyfriend or not, I can't accept this. Have you even tried skating?"

"No, I'm a bit uncoordinated," revealed Logan, his head down from the shame.

"We'll have to change that. I'll take you to the rink one of these days," offered Kendall.

"You can try but don't blame me when I slice your fingers off with my coordination," agreed Logan half-heartedly, still thinking that this was a bad idea.

"It's a date," said Kendall with a smile.

"A date?" questioned Logan.

"We do have to go on dates, so why not a date at the rink?" defended himself.

"That's romantic Kendall," said Logan sarcastically. "Let's change. We don't want them to wait."

With that the two changed out of their tuxedos and scavenged for Kendall's old clothes on his closet. Luckily, some decent ones were still there, and some even smaller, just the right fit for Logan's slightly smaller physique.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

The first half of the dinner was spent in a dreaded silence, neither Kaden nor Mrs. Knight, who was introduced as Jennifer by Kaden, uttered a single word, just stares aimed at Kendall and Logan.

Logan felt vulnerable and naked under their gaze. Since no words were exchange, neither of the two knew what Kendall's parents thought. The short exchange with Kaden at the door gave them hope, but that quickly shattered when he turned mute with a blank expression.

The silence persisted until Katie, who could not take the silence any longer, broke it with the worse statement she could possible utter.

"You two don't look or act like a couple," she stated, making Kendall choke on the linguine that he was chewing. Logan gently patted him on the back and offered him a glass of water.

"Katie!" exclaimed Mr. Knight.

"What? They don't," defended Katie.

"I agree with her," spoke Mrs. Knight, all eyes were on her since she just said her first words. "I see no lingering looks, or the seemingly insignificant touches. Now why is that?" interrogated Mrs. Knight.

"I not very fond of PDA when I'm with people I don't know Mrs. Knight, especially in this circumstance since it's I'm front of you and your husband. I don't want to offend you or anything," explained Logan.

"See honey, they were just being cautious," said Kaden.

"I'm still not convinced. Even if you're not fond of PDA, some intimacy should still be there and so far, none of you made the move," said Jennifer, firm on her stand.

"Actually, Kendall here is the one that does most of the PDA. He sometimes can't get his hands off of me," added Logan, a sly smile on his face, looking at Kendall. "Sometimes I have to threaten to charge him for every intimate act that we do just to stop him," he continued, giving the blonde a wink. "I tried so hard to convince him to control himself today because like I said I didn't want to offend you in someway. I guess that was a mistake," he finished.

Mrs. Knight's expression softened a bit, satisfied with the explanation. "Good answer and I appreciate the sentiment but please, don't restrain yourselves. We want to see how happy you two are."

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean, I can't keep my hands to myself? It's you that can't keep your hands to yourself ever since we met," countered Kendall.

"Okay fine, why don't we just say that we both can't keep our hands off each other. Okay?" admitted Logan, who leaned in and kissed Kendall on the cheek.

"That's $50," he whispered for only Kendall to hear, before turning back towards Mr. and Mrs. Knight with a smile, who were in turn, smiling at the two.

"I liked it better when they were silent," said Katie.

"How exactly did you two meet?" asked Kaden, ignoring Katie's comment. "The only time your name was ever brought up was when Kendall told us that you two were dating."

"Kendall," said Mrs. Knight, snapping the blonde out of his still frozen state by Logan's whisper.

"Huh?" he said half-dazed.

"Can you tell us how you met?" asked Mrs. Knight.

"Ohh, yeah sure. We met at the…uh coffee shop that Logan works at. Yup, that's where we met," he said with a shaky laugh.

"But HOW did you two meet? I want details," demanded Jennifer.

"Details…sure…Logan, why don't you tell my mom HOW exactly we met," said Kendall.

"Why can't you?" questioned Mrs. Knight.

"Well you know, I'm bad at remembering stuff. You know I'm not very detailed," countered Kendall.

"You got that right, retard" insulted Katie.

"Katie! Language!" warned Mr. Knight.

"It's okay. Unlike genius here, I remember exactly how we met," teased Logan, pointing his thumb at Kendall.

"I like this kid," approved Katie.

"So, how did you meet?" pressed on Mrs. Knight, eager for the details.

"Well, like Kendall said, we met at the coffee shop that I worked at. Everyday, he would come and order his Iced White Mocha. He would try to make conversation with me every time he orders but sadly, the shop is very busy and I tend to ignore him. He would always sit on the same table facing the counter. I even saw him glancing at me a couple of times. He would look away quickly," Logan told them.

"Are you sure?" interjected Kendall. "Because from what I remembered, you were the one glancing at me when you had the chance.

"No, that was you," replied Logan.

"No, it was you," argued Kendall.

"Nuh uh," whined Logan.

"Yah huh," whined Kendall back.

"Boys, boys, just get on with the story," butt in Mr. Knight.

"Like I was saying, Kendall would always sneak glances at me," continued Logan.

"You mean when you sneak glances at me," mumbled Kendall under his breath which Logan chose to ignore.

"Anyway, one day, the shop was mostly empty so I decided to clean some of the tables," said Logan but before he could continue Kendall interrupted him.

"I remember now. Yeah, Logan was cleaning the tables, but clumsy over here didn't look where he was going so he bumped into my table and the coffee spilled all over him and me, mostly on himself" smirked Kendall. "He went into a panic attack and started stammering sorries like he did at the door right dad?"

"Yeah," confirmed Mr. Knight.

"While apologizing, the started wiping me down but didn't realize where he was touching," said Kendall.

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Knight.

"The coffee spilled on my…well…" trailed Kendall before looking down on his crotch with a smirk.

"Oh, OHHHH! Oh my," exclaimed Mrs. Knight, a tint of red on her cheeks once she realized what he meant. Mr. Knight was suppressing a fit of giggles while Katie exploded in laughter. Logan on the other hand was staring wide eyed at Kendall, while his mouth hanged in the shaped of an O, not believing the things coming out of Kendall's mouth.

"Yeah, he would've kept going if I didn't clear my throat loud enough to snap him out of his panic attack," laughed Kendall.

"What's worse," continued Kendall, "when he realized what he was doing, his face turned beet red, and tried to get away saying something about extra clothes in his locker. Uncoordinated as he is, he ended up slipping on the spilled coffee. Lucky for him, I caught him right away, sparing him from further embarrassment," finished Kendall, smirking even wider at Logan when he saw the expression on the brunette's face.

"No need to be embarrassed Logie," he cooed. "I still love you."

He took hold of Logan's chin, closed his mouth, turned his head towards his and pecked the still shocked brunette on the lips.

"So worth the $100," whispered Kendall, a smirk taking a permanent residence in his face.

Mr. Knight cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "We should finish dinner before we continue this," he announced. "We'll have plenty of time afterwards."

* * *

**AN: I hope this is put a smile on everyone's faces and no disappointments. If you are disappointed please let me know. Feedback is always appreciated. If you want any scenes to happen just hit me up and I'll see what I can do. This is just the beginning of the Kendall vs. Logan. More to come on the Part 2 and I'm so excited. I got it all planned in my head. Just gotta write it. Please review. Like always, stay nerdy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I did not know when to stop for this chapter. It's officially the longest chapter that I have ever written. I said that I already had ideas for part 2 in my last AN on the last chapter but unfortunately I forgot to write it and I totally forgot about it D: I still hope this is good though. I made a small change in chapter 4. I took out the phrase that said that Logan was living with his parents. Yeah that was my mistake so sorries.**

* * *

The rest of the dinner went by mostly uneventful. Although, Logan had to admit, he was charmed by the Knight household. They way they interacted with each other were engaging and intriguing. The small talk, the simple exchanges of how their days went, the playful teasing and mockery; it was a scene completely foreign to Logan.

He felt a bit out of place and left out at first when the first exchanges of conversations were thrown around the table. He settled for just observing, keeping his words and comments to himself. He figured it was better this way than having them grilling him like they did a few minutes ago.

What Logan didn't expect was the immense infectious atmosphere. The ambiance was enticing him join in on the laughter which wasn't hard to do since everything about the Knights were contagious. Upon his first burst of laughter, the room immediately felt silent, all eyes aimed at his direction. Logan cowered from the eight pairs of eyes directed at his direction. He felt foolish and embarrassed.

_Good job Logan. You always know how to kill the mood, _he scolded himself.

Logan chuckled nervously before mumbling a hushed apology, his eyes dropping to his food. He continued to internally scold himself until he heard a chorus of laughter. Logan lifted his gaze and was faced by four giggling Knights. A mixture of conflicted emotions invaded Logan's body one after the other. First he felt embarrassed because of his out of the blue outburst. After that, he felt scared because of how they looked at him. Now, he felt confused because of their giggling. When that passed, he now felt slightly angry because it seemed like they were teasing him.

"Logan, why are you sorry?" said Mr. Knight.

"I don't know, because you all stared at me when I laughed," he admitted, keeping his emotions in check.

"I'm sorry sweetie," apologized Jennifer. "We couldn't help it. You suddenly stopped talking after we decided to stop the serious questions for now. We were starting to think something was wrong with you. Then, you laughed out of nowhere and we were all just shocked."

"Then we laughed because you looked like you were about to piss your pants," added Katie.

"Katie!" warned Kaden. "Where do you get this language?" he asked.

Katie pointed an accusing finger at Kendall with a smirk.

"Don't point your finger at me," complained Kendall, then look at his father. "And no, I don't teach her that," he said to his father defending himself.

Mr. Knight just sighed putting the whole thing behind him seeing as this was going to be a hopeless case.

"To be honest, I'm just not use to this kind of thing," revealed Logan. "Having the family together, eating at the same table, it's just not something I get to experience very often," he said sadly, his gaze dropping again.

"I'm sorry honey," sympathized Mrs. Knight. She then looked at Kendall, cocking his head towards Logan.

Kendall gave her a questioning look. She rolled her eyes at him. She knew he can be a bit dense at times but in this situation, it was pretty clear on what he had to do.

Kendall's idiocy persisted and she sighed. She then mouthed "Comfort him" as clear as she could, cocking her head repeatedly at Logan's direction making her look like she was having a twitching episode. Katie dramatically smacked her forehead while Mr. Knight just lightly shook his head.

Kendall finally got what she was trying to say, mouthing "Ohhhh," his mouth agape. He then draped an arm around Logan's shoulder, lightly rubbing soothing circles.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I know it's not something you're use to but we can change that," he said with sincerity.

"You're technically family now," said Mr. Knight.

"Thanks," mumbled Logan but Kendall didn't miss the small smile present in the brunette's face.

"We're really sorry about that Logan," apologized Mrs. Knight.

"It's okay," replied Logan with a smile.

"Good, now why don't we lighten up the mood a bit with some dessert?" proposed Mr. Knight.

"I'll get the cake," cheerfully announced Mrs. Knight. "I hope you like Strawberry Shortcake," she added before excusing herself from the dining room to fetch the scrumptious dessert.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. Logan was included in the conversations but this time, talking about lighter topics. Ordinary conversations that you normally would have with your family like school, work, etc. The lightened mood completely washed over the previous conversation, as they all laughed together. Logan was thankful for that, thankful for them being genuinely concerned about his well-being.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

After everyone was done eating their desserts, it was time to clean up. Logan insisted on helping but Mrs. Knight just waved him away, telling him she had it all under control. He would've persisted until Mr. Knight gave him a bit of a warning.

"If I were you, I would just go to the living room and brace myself. I'm scared for what my wife has in store for you,' he warned. "But please, don't judge her base on that. She means well when it comes to her children. That's why I love her," he whispered with a smile.

Logan gulped at that and just nodded before heading to the living to await the judgment that has yet to come. He settled himself on the couch, trying to get as comfortable as he could with the anxiety and pressure hovering over his head. Shortly after, Kendall joins him on the couch, draping a friendly arm over the back of the couch behind Logan, a seemingly casual gesture.

"Why do you look so tense," asked Kendall in a whisper.

"Your dad just warned me about what your mom's going to do to me after she finishes," he whispered back. "He didn't say what it was but he told me to brace myself."

"Knowing my mom, dad isn't kidding. I hope she doesn't go overboard this time," said Kendall.

"This time? What happened last time?" asked Logan a bit panicked.

Kendall seemed reluctant to answer. Logan wanted to press on for answers but it was too late. Mrs. Knight finished her chores and was now making her way over, a smile across her face like a predator, baring her fangs at her next prey, showing them just who was top dog around here.

She seated herself across from the two, her eyes scanning the two. They could have sworn, they felt a slight tingling feeling as her gaze thoroughly surveyed the two from top to bottom.

Leaving her vision fixated at the two, she yelled for her husband's attention. "Kaden! Honey!," she called out.

"Yeah?" called out Mr. Knight who took refuge in their bedroom.

"Can you bring out the papers please," she ordered, smile widening, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Papers? What papers?" whispered Logan.

"Ohh god," grumbled Kendall, rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what was coming. "Mom, really?" he whined.

"What? It's just a simple interview," she said, "and background check," she mumbled inaudibly.

Then came the grunting Mr. Knight, holding a stack of papers in his hands.

"Just put in on the coffee table hon," said Mrs. Knight. Mr. Knight did as he was told before joining his wife on the recliner, taking a seat on the armrest.

"Okay, let's begin shall we," she announced with a cheery tone, taking the first sheet of paper.

"Tell us about yourself. Just basic information like full name, age, date of birth," she told Logan.

"Umm…okay…I'm Logan Mitchell and I'm-" began Logan.

Mrs. Knight interrupted him with a buzzer like noise, halting Logan. "Try again," she said.

Logan looked at Kendall with a confused expression hoping for some answers. Unfortunately, Kendall was just as perplexed as Logan. How could someone make a mistake just by saying their name?

"I'm Logan Mitchell?" he said more as a question.

Another buzzer sound told him he made a mistake again. "Try again," said Mrs. Knight in a bored tone.

"Mom, really now. What did he do wrong?" argued Kendall.

"I'm surprised you don't know Kendall," said Mrs. Knight who was indeed genuinely surprised. "He didn't tell you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kendall, raising an eyebrow, looking between his mom and Logan who was now nervously nibbling on his lower lip.

"Why don't I repeat myself again, tell us your FULL name," enunciated Mrs. Knight.

Logan exhaled a deep sigh in defeat. He wasn't expecting this at all. Mrs. Knight was good to dig that up.

"I'm Hortense Logan Mitchell," revealed Logan.

"Good," plainly said Mrs. Knight.

"HORTENSE?" exclaimed Kendall. "Your name is Hortense?"

Logan merely nodded.

"And when were you planning on tell me this? Hmm?" asked Kendall.

"I was hoping never? I mean, who has Hortense for a name? It's embarrassing," countered Logan.

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah, it's pretty embarrassing," he agreed.

"This is exactly the reaction I was trying to avoid. Thanks a lot jerk," pouted Logan, shoving Kendall away from him while scooting away as well.

"Your one to talk," said a voice behind them, startling the two. Katie popped out from behind the couch.

"What's that suppose to mean?" questioned Kendall.

"Like Kendall is such a manly name," smirked Katie.

"At least it's not as embarrassing as Hortense," argued Kendall.

"At least Hortense has a cool middle name that he can you instead," Katie defended Logan. "What was yours again? Donald, like the duck," she teased before making duck noises at Kendall while flapping her hands, imitating a duck.

"Katie, don't make fun of your brother's name. And should I remind you who named him and that certain person has the authority to ground you for the rest of you life?" challenged Mrs. Knight.

That shut Katie up. She knew better than to challenge her mom.

"Hah!" cried Kendall. "That's what you get," he said smugly.

"Momma's boy," said Katie.

"Daddy's girl," retorted Kendall.

"Enough," interjected Mr. Knight, preventing another verbal battle between his children. "Let's just move on."

"Katie, why don't you sit down next to me. I don't feel like sitting next to your brother right now," he offered.

Katie took the offer and sat down next to Logan, successfully separating the two who were now seated at the edge.

"Thanks kid, for defending me back there," he smiled at her.

"No problem, anything to make fun of Kendall," she shrugged. "To be honest, I don't get why you're dating my brother. You're way out of his league."

"I don't know why either," he sighed. "You're so much better than him. Why don't I just dump him and date you instead?" he proposed with a smirk.

"That would be a sensible decision. Why date a guy named Kendall?" she agreed.

"Aww, but I like the name Kendall. It's so PRETTY," teased Logan.

Kendall just watched, gaping at the two, listening to their conversation. _Logan, that sneaky bastard taking my sister to his side,_ he thought. Kendall knew how uncontrollable Katie was. She was the embodiment of trouble and mischief. She was manipulative and a tough opponent.

"If you want, I got some dirt on Kendall," she snickered. "I can tell you all about it."

"Mom!" whined Kendall.

"Ohh Kendall, lighten up. They're just teasing," said Mrs. Knight, enjoying the teasing herself, giggling now and then.

Kendall crossed his arms and pouted. Is no one on his side?

"Why don't we continue where we left off," offered Mr. Knight.

"Continue please Logan," urged Mrs. Knight.

"Well-" began Logan.

"Is this really necessary mom? Logan's obviously a good kid," interrupted Katie.

"And how are you so sure about that young lady?" question Mrs. Knight.

"Easy, I read the files. I still can't believe you did a full FBI background check on him. I didn't know you would go overboard," admitted Katie.

"Another FBI background check? Mom! Seriously, you always go overboard. This is why I can never have normal friends, only weirdoes like James and Camille. You scare them off. What's next a full body cavity search?" complained Kendall.

"I wouldn't be surprised," mumbled Katie.

Mrs. Knight ignored Kendall's protest and just focused on her troublesome daughter. "You went through the files?" exclaimed Mrs. Knight. "What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Not to do it," she said insincerely. "But more importantly, Logan's fine. He had good grades in high school. He has an almost perfectly clean record," Katie rambled.

"Yeah, an ALMOST perfectly clean record," interrupted Mrs. Knight. "Now, why don't you tell us why you got suspended for 2 weeks back in high school?" she requested.

Logan wasn't surprised that Mrs. Knight knows about that incident so telling her the truth was his only option. He already has a strike from hiding his real name.

"I got suspended because I got into a fight," Logan sighed.

"You? In a fight?" laughed Kendall.

"You don't believe me?" asked Logan, a little insulted.

"No really, what did you do? Insulted the principal? With that mouth of yours, I wouldn't be surprised," simply said Kendall.

"I got suspended because I beat up a bully that's been harassing me for years," explained Logan. "First because of my name and second because of my sexual orientation."

Mrs. Knight nodded in understanding. "Do you regret your action?" she asked.

"I know this makes me a bad person but no I don't. I will never regret standing up for my self," reasoned Logan with conviction. "Besides, after that incident, people stopped picking on me. I was no longer the weak gay kid with the weird name."

"Ohh come on. Mom, you can't seriously believe this can you?" said Kendall, still in complete denial.

"And why wouldn't she?" asked Logan.

"Well, just look at you. You're not exactly the tough type," explained Kendall. "Dad would agree, right dad?" he said turning to his father.

"Is this true Kaden?" asked Mrs. Knight with a stern look.

"Well…yeah. I mean who could honestly believe that Logan here could beat up a bully?" said Mr. Knight.

"So you two don't believe me?" asked Logan.

"Prove it!" demanded Kendall.

"Okay, then arm wrestle me," challenged Logan.

"What will that prove?" asked Kendall.

"If I beat you, then you have no choice but to admit that I'm strong and capable of the claim but if I lose, then I'll admit that I'm weak," proposed Logan.

"An arm wrestling match? Really?" mocked Kendall.

"Unless you're scared. Are you prepared to wager that egotistical man-pride of yours?" taunted Logan.

"Fine, I accept your challenge," cockily accepted Kendall, positioning himself on the other side of the coffee table in front from where they set.

"Ohhh," squealed Katie, excited by the prospect of a confrontation, sitting herself next to the table.

"Is this really necessary?" complained Mr. Knight.

"Why? Are you scared that Logan will prove you wrong?" criticized Mrs. Knight.

"There's is no competition. Kendall is obviously stronger," pointed out Mr. Knight.

"If you're so confident, why don't we put a wager," suggested Mrs. Knight. "If Logan wins, you're taking me shopping and buy anything I want without a single complain for a day."

Mr. Knight flinched at the thought. He could already hear the chimes of cash registers ringing, taking away his hard earned money. Financially, they were well off, but with his wife's expensive taste, it was sure to put a dent in his pocket.

"Scared honey?" mocked Mrs. Knight.

"No," he retorted. "But if Kendall wins, I expect no nagging about my eating habits, my mess, and decisions. Not a single complaint about cleaning up after me for a month," smirked knowing exactly how much his wife hated his disorderliness.

"A month? I only asked for a day," complained Mrs. Knight.

"Who's scared now," teased Mr. Knight.

"Fine, a month, but that's if I lose," agreed Mrs. Knight.

"This is getting more exciting," exclaimed a thrilled Katie. "Why not make it more interesting?"

"We're listening," said the four in unison.

"Whoever wins gets to be top, and the loser will be bottom," recommended Katie.

"Katie!" exclaimed Mr. and Mrs. Knight.

"What? Sooner or later, they're going to decide. Why not now?" reasoned Katie.

"That's a private matter," retorted Mrs. Knight, blushing a bit at the thought of the sexual implications that her daughter was suggesting.

"I'm okay with it," said Logan. "I accept the wager," he declared with confidence.

"Get ready to lose there Logie Bear," smirked Kendall, flexing his arms smugly.

"You'll eat your words Ken-DOLL," snickered Logan, placing himself across from Kendall, positioning his arms, getting ready to arm wrestle.

They clasp their hands together. As a taunt, Kendall tightened his grip. Logan flinched a bit, hissing from the constriction which widened Kendall's smile.

_Easy victory, _he reassured himself.

"Don't worry Logie, I'll be gentle," he told Logan.

Logan just hissed looking more pained as Kendall's tight grip persisted, which make the blondes grin to widen some more from ear to ear.

Katie then place a hand on top of the two, playing the referee. "Okay," she started. "3…2…1," she yelled, then removing her hand, signaling the start of the match.

With Kendall only half-heartedly playing, only using just about half of his strength, in a flash, Logan's grip tightened rivaling his own, a wide smirked on the brunette's face, and before he knew it, the back of his hand collided with the table in a loud thud.

"Woooo!" cheered Mrs. Knight, launching herself off the recliner, jumping for joy at her victory. "In your face old man," she gloated, pointing at her husband's frozen, laughing at his shocked expression. "Louis Vuitton, Coach, Michael Khors," she sang, dancing around her husband in mockery, as she bathe in on her victory.

Katie on the other hand was on the floor clutching her stomach as she rolled around, exclaiming bursts of laughter at both her dad and Kendall's expression. She was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"You cheated," accused Kendall, standing up, pointing an accusing finger.

"Come on Kendall," said Mrs. Knight, shaking her head in shame.

"He cheated. He acted like he was in pain when I gripped his hand, so I didn't put all my strength in it," explained Kendall, huffing in frustration.

"This is how you're going to act after you lost? Where's your dignity son?" said Mr. Knight.

"But-" tried to argue Kendall.

"Just admit that you were wrong about Logan and accept defeat," urged Mrs. Knight.

"No!" he retorted. "I want a rematch," demanded Kendall.

"Give it up big brother. You lost, Logan won. Just grow up and admit it," said Katie, finally catching her breath from laughing.

Kendall just pouted, dropping himself on the edge of the couch to mope.

Logan approached him, depositing himself on the blondes lap, snuggling his face on the crook of his neck, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Aww, don't be mad Kendall. I still love you," he mumbled at his neck but loud enough for the rest to hear. Then in a softer voice, he whispered, "Payback for earlier. That made up story, making me look stupid. By the way, now you owe me $200 extra. I can make it $250 with another 'comforting kiss on the cheek from you loving boyfriend' or $300 for a big old smooch," slyly said Logan, smirking, knowing that the blonde could feel the grin on his face. "Just apologize."

"Never," Kendall whispered back. "I'll get you back for this," he warned.

"Okay," Logan replied, retracting his head from the crook of Kendall's neck.

He cupped Kendall's face with his hand and traced a thumb across his bottom lip. He said "Sorry," before connecting their lips together for a kiss. It wasn't just a simple peck like what Kendall had done earlier, it was much deeper but still without tongue.

"Is that better? Are you still mad at me?" asked Logan with a tone of innocence. But his eyes betrayed his voice. There was a sparkle, a glint of mischief in there, silently challenging Kendall.

"No," pouted Kendall.

He gently pushed the brunette off his lap before standing back up announcing that it was time for them to leave.

"We have to go," he announced to his family, pulling Logan along with him towards the door, eager to escape before Logan can cause him anymore shame, pain, or anger.

Before they could leave, Mrs. Knight yelled out a last minute request.

"Logan, we're having a party at a hotel next week with some friends and family. We would like you to come. We won't take no for an answer," she called out.

"I'll be there Mrs. Knight," yelled out Logan, accepting their gracious offer before the door closed behind him.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

The drive back to Logan's apartment was spent in silence. Clearly Kendall was still bitter about his loss. Once they arrived, Kendall escorted Logan back to his apartment. On the way up, Kendall kept pestering Logan for a rematch, refusing to recognize the brunette's false victory.

"Let's do a rematch. Let's do a rematch. Let's do a rematch," annoyingly chanted Kendall.

Logan tried to ignore the repetitive incantation but he couldn't take it anymore. Once inside, he surrendered.

"Fine, we'll do your stupid rematch," he agreed.

"Yes!" exclaimed the blonde in victory as he rushed to the Logan's coffee table, positioning himself for the rematch.

Logan reluctantly positioned himself opposite the blonde yet again, to commence another arm wrestling match.

"Do your best this time. No tricks. Just pure strength," said Kendall.

"Yes, I know," said Logan.

"Okay, 3…2…1…Go!" exclaimed Kendall.

The two grunted, using all their might to best the other in strength. Their clasped hands were trembling, as they tried to push the other down to the table. This went on for 5 minutes, each refusing to give in and surrender. They hands swayed back and forth like a slow beat of a pendulum as the advantage changed from one to the other.

Logan exhausted all his strength and his arm finally caved, giving Kendall complete victory.

"Yes! That's right. Hah! In your face," he gloated at the brunette, spazzing over his victory.

"Okay, fine you win. You're stronger," admitted Logan.

"That's right," said Kendall, beaming and delighted for his triumph.

"Can you at least admit that I'm not as weak as I look," requested Logan.

Kendall sighed. It was a small request and he gladly gave it to him.

"Fine, you, HORTENSE Logan Mitchell is strong and I believe that you beat up that bully," admitted Kendall.

"Thanks, but it could do without the slight insult in my name DONALD," countered Logan.

"Touché," said Kendall.

"Now to a more important matter, where's my $300?" asked Logan with a smirk.

"I'll write you a check later," Kendall told Logan.

"Nope, I want cash," said Logan.

"Cash?" questioned Kendall.

"Please, I'm short for this month and I need the money bad," pleaded Logan.

Kendall sighed in defeat before reaching for his wallet, handing the brunette the wad of cash.

"Thanks," said Logan, taking the rolled of money from the blonde. "Now get out," he ordered. "I need to sleep after what happened tonight."

"You're so nice," sarcastically replied Kendall.

"Part of my charm," winked Logan. "Goodnight Kendall."

"Goodnight Hortense," waved Kendall, seeing himself out of the apartment.

* * *

**AN: Not as good as Part 1. I'm slightly disappointed at myself because it's not as hilarious. *Sigh* Ohh well. I'll try harder on the next chapter. Hope you still enjoy and please review. Like always, stay nerdy. New chapter of There's Only Room For Two coming next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm back and since you asked, I'm all better now. Pesky cold. Here's a new chapter of My Fake Boyfriend. A new chapter for TORFT should be out in a few days hopefully in 2-3 days. Enjoy and like always, please review to share your thoughts. Feel free to voice out your opinions and suggestions.**

* * *

The Knight mobile aka: an extra large rental van, pulled up at Logan's apartment at an ungodly hour of 5 am and on a Saturday no less. Even the heavenly bodies agreed that 5 am is no time for humans to be walking about, let alone driving a congested vehicle. Stars were still visible in the sky, shining dim illumination like gleaming diamond gems of every karat at the world. Not a single ray of sunshine tinted the horizon with hues of yellow, orange, red or any color in between, providing no additional warmth to counter the lingering chill ever present at dawn.

Inside were sprawled with semi-unconscious teenagers and pre-teen bodies, occupying the seats haphazardly in a disorderly fashion; the siblings in the middle, James and Camille at the back. Their bodies shuddered a little as the van stopped a bit too violently, jerking the whole van. The action was intentional but the occupants were either too far gone in their sleep or didn't care. They had their priorities straight. Apparently catching every possible second of sleep that they could, having been woken up hours before their internal clock could even function and register that it was indeed the next day was the top priority. Mr. Knight's subtle attempt at jolting them awake was ignored as they continued their slumber.

Only the parental supervisors Mr. and Mrs. Knight were awake having been use to rising at such an unheard of hour on the weekend. Wired with two cups of double shot espressos, they were both geared and ready to go like any other adults over dosed of the bitter substance. Without the caffeine boost circulating through their veins, it was near impossible to handle the limp bodies of their children let alone two additional guests who apparently shared the same sleeping patterns and habits as their children. They just hoped that the last one would put up less of a struggle and difficulty. Thankfully, the last one was not their responsibility. Having his attempt thwarted by sheer teenage attitude and stubbornness, it was time to bring out the big guns. And by that, he meant his wife.

"Kendall," called out Mrs. Knight from the passenger seat.

Kendall merely grumbled, annoyed by the piercing call of his mother, slowly pulling his unconscious mind back into the living.

"KENDALL!" she called out again but this time armed with a projectile, a box of tissues, which she flung without guild at her son's snoozing head.

Kendall woke up with a start, jolting awake immediately after impact. He groaned as he massaged the throbbing area on his forehead before uttering a whine of complaint at his insensitive mother.

"Mom, I could get a concussion," he whined.

"Don't be a baby. It was only a box of tissue. Anyway honey, we're at Logan's. Go get him," she commanded.

"Logan? Where?" exclaimed a now wide awake Camille, looking around frantic, trying to locate the boy. In the process, she accidentally smacked James in the face with her exaggerated flailing of arms.

"Camille!" James cried. "You're ruining my beauty sleep," he complained.

"Shut up," whined the drowsy Katie, still cuddling her pillow, covering her face especially her ears with the pillow, desperately trying to block out the obnoxious sounds contained in the van.

"Ohhh," cooed Camille. "Is this where he lives?" she asked, pressing her face on the van window, trying to get a better look at the building. Unfortunately, she was on the other side and so, without care or sensitivity, she trampled over James's form, suffocating the other with her bosoms.

"Mmmhnpt," mumbled James, poking Camille on the shoulder.

"What was that?" she asked, pulling away slightly to give James some breathing room.

"I said," he replied, heaving Camille off of him, "Get your mediocre boobs away from my face."

Camille feigned an insulted look. "Ah, my boobs aren't mediocre," she countered, crossing her arms under them pushing up for emphasis. "For your information, they grew a bit," she said as a matter of fact, then went ahead and shamelessly fondled her breast for a little more emphasis.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," smirked James.

"At least mines are still growing unlike your pencil dick," she teased back, smiling widely at her comeback.

"You don't want to play this game woman," he warned.

"OKAY!" interfered Kendall, trying to get the two to stop before the situation can escalate any further. As irritating as Katie was, he didn't want to permanently scar her with the possibility of genitalia exposure. Knowing James and Camille, the possibility was high and God forbid that the first set of dick and balls that his innocent baby sister will see is a pair of James Diamonds.

"Stop this now," he scolded. "I'll go get Logan. Try not to claw each other out while I'm gone."

"Wait, I want to come," requested Camille, hoisting herself off the seat, bending over not only to avoid hitting the ceiling of the van but for another ulterior motive.

"Camille-" began Kendall but only to be cut off.

"Get your deflated ass off my face," complained James from the back, obviously getting the full view of Camille's butt.

"Why don't you just admit you like the view?" she said, shaking her ass a bit.

"Because I don't," said James, planting a playful smack at the displayed gluteus.

"Just go already," complained Mr. and Mrs. Knight and Katie complained in unison.

"Let's go," ushered Camille but found her path blocked with a hand and a Kendall shaking his head. "Why not she complained," she complained.

"Because you'll only slow us down and I really don't want you scaring Logan a second time," explained Kendall.

"I can't help it. That boy is delicious," she moaned, seductively licking her lips clearly thinking of devious plans she had once the said boy was within her clutches. .

"Yeah, and taken," said Kendall before slamming the van door shut, cutting off Camille's cry's of protest.

Kendall sighed, one because of being woken up too early, second because now he was fully awake thanks to his mom, James, and Camille, and third, Logan was probably grouchy at this time of the day.

"Time to wake up the beast," he mumbled to himself before entering the building.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Kendall stealthily approached the front door, being cautious and considerate of the neighbors. As much as he wants the whole world to suffer along with him for being up at 5 am on a Saturday morning, he felt guilty of imposing such torture on these innocent people. His patience was still thin. As long as Logan was awake and ready to go, these innocent people shall not be disturbed of their slumber. If, for unfortunate reasons, the brunette has yet to awaken from his sleep, well, Kendall was prepared to unleash the bottled up fury courtesy of his mother, to rip people out of their blissful dreams and bring them to a world of pure nightmare. That was a lot to shoulder for Logan, but no pressure Kendall thought, and the other didn't even know about it.

He casually knocked on the door, restraining his strength to a bare minimum, only making enough noise for anyone inside to hear. It helped the surrounding was dead silent, not a chirp in the air. Unfortunately it stayed quiet.

He tried again. "Logan," he called, pounding on the door with a bit more strength with each knock getting louder and louder.

"Coming," called out Logan from behind the door followed by shuffling noises.

"Hurry up," urged Kendall growing impatient.

"Okay," Logan replied again but this time followed by a crashing noise like a ton of things just toppled over.

Kendall franticly pounded on the door calling out to the other. "Logan! Logan! Are you okay?" he asked, jiggling the doorknob in a futile attempt to open the door. There was no answer except for a faint painful moan.

"Logan! Logan!" he called out again. "Answer me."

Another faint groan answered his call.

"Logan?" said Kendall again, a little softer, his tone dripping with concern.

"I'm fine," weakly replied Logan. "I just trip on the stuff I was carrying," he explained.

Kendall began to asked endless questions, "Can you get up? Do you need help? Can you get to the door? Does the manager have an extra key? Should I call the apartment manager?"

"Kendall I'm fine," reassured Logan, cutting off the blonde's rumbling. "I just need to pick up the stuff that fell. Just give me a minute."

"You sure you don't need help?" he asked again.

"I'm sure," responded Logan.

For a minute, Kendall heard more shuffling, Logan quickly gathering his scattered belongings that's likely to be spread out across the floor from the fall. Finally the doors opened revealing Logan, heaving a mountain of stuff. Kendall thought that Logan looked absolutely adorable. He was draped in endless bags of pool gear, clothing, and other paraphernalia from head to toe, not a single shoulder, elbow, or wrist was not without some sort of baggage. One bag in particular was inhabited by water noodles, sticking proudly out of the opening. Not to mention the gleam of child-like sparkle in his eyes, accompanied by that undeniable excitement from his crooked smile. If only his movements weren't restrained by his countless possessions, Kendall could imagine him bouncing from wall to wall, unable to contain the amount of anticipation bottled up inside his body.

"Okay, I'm ready," said Logan snapping Kendall out of his daze.

"Someone's excited," teased Kendall with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about," tried to cover Logan but his smile gave him away right away.

"Uhhh huh," said Kendall.

"Don't ruin my fun Knight," playfully warned Logan.

"You sure you don't need help?" asked Kendall, raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"I got it," insisted Logan before waddling out the door. Not even four steps and he already tripped on a beach towel hanging out of his bag. Luckily, Kendall was there to catch him this time but unfortunately for them, the weight was too much for Kendall and they fell back mimicking the earlier crash.

"Ow," groaned Kendall hitting the ground first not to mention extra weight that toppled over him. His breath was literally knocked out of him.

"Sorry, sorry," apologized Logan, shuffling to get up but unable to do so because of the dead weight. He settled to shimmying his way off of the blonde and onto the floor next to him.

Once the restraining weight was off of him, Kendall hoisted himself up dusting a bit of dust that clung to his jeans from the fall. Then, he looked down at Logan who was still struggling under the weight.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" he smirked.

"Shut up. Just help me up," said Logan, raising an arm for Kendall.

"Ah, ah, ah," he sang, swing his finger like a pendulum. "Ask nicely. Say please," he requested.

"Will you PLEASE help me up," asked Logan through gritted teeth.

"Better," said Kendall, grasping the offered hand, "Could've said it a bit nicer but I'll take it since I'm nice," he boasted.

Halfway up Logan mumbled to himself, "Nice, more like a jerk." He gravely miscalculated Kendall's sense of hearing. He thought at this time, everyone's functionality would me at their minimum but apparently, that didn't hold true for this blonde. His ears were as alert as a bat.

Hearing the mumbled insult, Kendall relinquished his grip resulting in Logan falling yet again while shrieking like a pre-teen girl who had just seen her favorite band in person, but more from fear and not delight. But before he could hit the floor, Kendall grasp his outstretch arm just in time to prevent the collision.

"What was that?" he asked feigning to not have heard him.

"Jerk," screamed Logan.

"Ahhhh," said Kendall nodding his head. "That's what I heard."

"Would you just help me up," demanded Logan.

"Ah, ah, ah," sang Kendall again. "What did I say?"

"Please, just help me up," sneered Logan.

"Nope. Ask nicely this time. Without attitude," commanded Kendall.

"Please help-" began Logan.

"Wait," interrupted Kendall then he smirked having thought of the best way to punish his royal highness. "Do it with a smile."

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Logan's face contort uncomfortably into a smile upon Kendall's request. The corner of his lips twitched as they stretched into a painful smile. Sure he was beaming with glee just minutes ago but that was from an entirely different reason. Having to smile for Kendall against his will, that was a whole knew ball game.

"Please help me up," pleaded Logan.

Kendall yanked him up with a bit of an effort.

"That wasn't so hard now was it," snickered Kendall which earned him a glare from the brunette.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" asked Kendall in mockery.

As prideful as he was, he didn't need another repeat of what just happened. So, Logan just sucked up with pride and faced the humiliation that came with the words that was about to come out of his mouth.

"Can you help me carry my stuff to the car?" sighed Logan.

"Since you asked nicely, I will," said Kendall, taking off bits of items still draped on Logan off.

"How kind of you," he responded sarcastically.

"I'll just pretend there was no sarcasm in that comment and take it as a compliment," replied Kendall. "Now let's go. Mom's getting impatient plus I got a surprise for you," chimed Kendall, enjoying every minute of humiliation and control.

Logan gulped. If the surprise was anything to match that devious smirk on the blonde's face, Logan was in for a treat.

"Nice shriek by the way, VERY MANLY," finished Kendall before making his way down the hall to the elevators with Logan taking hesitant steps behind him.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Logan saw the van parked on the sidewalk. He could clearly see Mrs. Knight seated in the passenger seat and apparently she saw him too. She rolled down her window as the two approached the parked vehicle.

She waved at him. "Hi Logan."

He waved back. "Hi Mrs. Knight."

"Glad to see that you're ready and wide awake unlike the other two when we picked them up," she said.

Logan looked at her with a quizzical look before looking back at Kendall. Did he hear her right? For all he knew, it was only him and the Knight family.

"What does she mean by other two?" he asked in a whisper.

Kendall chuckled. "I think you know," he whispered back.

Logan looked terrified and stopped in his tracks, only a few steps left to the van. "No," he gasped when realization hit him. "You didn't. No. They're not here," denied Logan.

"Surprise," whispered Kendall with amusement before opening the van door.

Immediately, Logan's ears were assaulted by a high pitch scream he knew all too well.

"Hi Logan," waved Camille once she calmed down from her shriek, batting her eyelashes at him, next to her a very irritated James.

"What are they doing here?" Logan harshly whispered to Kendall while waving back to Camille with another forced smile.

"Well seeing as how you liked them so much that first time, I figure why not bring them along," he whispered back. "My mom did say this was a party with family and FRIENDS, and they are friends."

"No, you brought them because other reasons," countered Logan.

"True, but those are just a bonus," smirked Kendall. "Why don't you get in while I put your bags in the back?"

"Looogan," called Camille. "Saved you a seat riiiiiight here," she pointed out, patting the empty seat between her and James.

"Go ahead, be my guest," urged James. "The father away I am from this beauty queen the better," he said barely opening his eyes. But once he saw a glimpse of Logan's haphazard outfit of mismatched colors he bolted right up.

"What are you wearing? Have I not taught you enough?" scolded James.

"Thanks Camille, I'll umm…go help Kendall with my bags first," he lied following Kendall to the back.

"I'll be waiting," she called out.

"You can't make me sit between them," said Logan, still whispering in a hushed tone since the van had an open trunk space, accessible through the back seat, where Camille and James unfortunately sat.

Once Kendall opened the trunk, there she was, turned around and ready like a hank eyeing her prey.

"Hurry Logie, I'm getting lonely here," she whined.

"I'll be right there," he responded without much enthusiasm.

"Logan, dude, go change. You're clothes are an eyesore," insisted James.

"You cannot make me sit with them," harshly whispered Logan.

"But I caaan," sang Kendall. "Unless I get Katie to move to the back, then you can sit in the front with me."

"Please, please," begged Logan, "you can't make me sit with them."

"Since you begged so nicely," said Kendall, patting the boy on the cheek in mockery.

Logan just grumbled knowing he doesn't have control over the situation. He could try to convince Katie himself but he figured Kendall would have a better chance. Their relationship is a bit unpredictable since Katie seems to like to cause unreasonable trouble to her brother but he knows when siblings get along well. They weren't any doubt that the two deeply care about each other. Plus, he only met the kid once. Sure they made instant connection and she even defended him from Mrs. Knight's interrogation but who's to say that she'll agree to his proposal.

They made their way back around and Kendall immediately asked Katie.

"Katie can you sit in the back so Logan can sit with me in the back?" he asked.

"Nooo," complained Camille. "Logie's suppose to sit with me."

Katie looked back at Camille and James and frowned. _That's not a good sign, _thought Logan.

"Nope. There's nothing in this world that would make me sit an hours with those two nut jobs you call friends," she told Kendall. "No offense," she added.

"None taken," said the two in unison. Apparently they were aware of their unique qualities and embraced it, they even seem to be pleased about it and thrive with such characteristics.

"Ohh well. I tried. Sorry Logie. Your sitting in the back with Camille and James," snickered Kendall.

_That bitch. He didn't plan on trying at all. This was his plan all along, _thought Logan infuriated at the sudden turn of events. _Desperate times call for desperate measure._

"Please Katie," pleaded Logan.

"Sorry Logan," apologized Katie. "Why not get Kendall to move?"

"That's never gonna happen," grumbled Logan.

"He's right," agreed Kendall. "Beside, I want my boyfriend," he added, giving Logan an arm hug, "and my two bestfriends," motioning to the two in the back, "to get along. Isn't that a good idea mom, dad?"

"I think it's a great idea," agreed Mrs. Knight.

"Me too," seconded Mr. Knight.

"Fine," sighed Logan in defeat, accepting the horrid hour long drive of hell to the hotel.

Camille squealed in delight, eye twinkling with pure devilish gleam. What she had in store for Logan, Kendall couldn't wait to see. Meanwhile James feigned disinterest. He couldn't fool Kendall though. He knew perfectly well that as soon as Logan was trap, he would impose himself on Logan and insist on ridding the boy of those horrendous clothing he deemed unfit for public eye. Kendall suppressed a giggle at the thought.

_This should teach Logan not to mess with me,_ he thought confidently.

Logan sat himself between the two in the back and silently prayed to every deity at his disposal, praying for a safe journey with the most minimal molestation and injury. He knew that was wishful thinking but he couldn't help by try.

"I missed you Logie," said Camille. She smiled at him with such intensity; I'd make The Joker jealous. She pressed herself against him while hooking her arm around Logan's arm. Escaping from police handcuffs would've been easier to do, heck; even escaping from a wrestler's headlock would've been easier compared to her clutches. She clung like an anaconda, playing with her prey, waiting for the right time to devour the delicacy and Logan was sure that in Camille's case, this was in a literal sense, not just metaphorically speaking.

James on the other hand was already busy rummaging through Logan's belongings which he fetched easily with his build, looking for clothing that he would deem worthy and in style. Once in a while he would look at Logan, inspecting him to find the right fit. Logan could see the flexing muscles in his forearm, ready to rip the clothing right off of Logan's back like paper, ready to expose Logan's body for the world to see.

_I'll get you for this Knight even if it's the last thing I do_, declared Logan in his own thoughts but for now, he was in the most important battle in his life; one that would decide if he was going to make it there alive.

* * *

**AN: I think I'm running out of humor juice. Hopefully I'll get a new shipment by next chapter. I hope you enjoyed anyways and can I just say I'm loving the very sexual Camille. Shout out to kc1690. I liked your "And I will be sure to stay 'nerdy'." comment. Hopefully your reading this story too seeing as how i'll be a few more days before I can update A Helping Hand where you put this review. Like always, stay nerdy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: New ****Chapter ^^ This was easier to write compared to A Helping Hand. I really have nothing else to say unless I rant about the upcoming semester TT^TT. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review to tell me your thoughts like always.**

* * *

The drive to the hotel took approximately an hour and a half due to traffic. Even though it was the end of the week, weekend commuters still crowded the streets as they rushed to their offices working extra hours for some extra money. Not to mention their fellow companions who share the same goals in their pursuit for a relaxing getaway weekend to celebrate the two days of heaven after a dreadful and hellish weekday.

Unfortunately for Logan, the hellish weekday was not over yet. An hour and a half drive felt like an eternity of molestation and not stop wardrobe changes. Every minute, James would forcefully undress the defenseless boy as he swapped Logan's clothes, mixing and matching various shirts and jeans as well as draping the boy with endless accessories of hats, ties, scarves which, to be honest were completely useless for the weekend.

All the while, his eardrums were assaulted with high pitched squeals coming out of Camille's megaphone mouth every time a sectioned of Logan's milky complexion get exposed from the fashion assault.

Anyone with a logical mind would think that getting someone's jeans off in a compacted van would be near impossible but Logan underestimated James's passion for fashion. He didn't know how James accomplished this feat but at that moment he didn't care. All he was worried about were the hungry, ravenous eyes scanning his semi-naked body from top to bottom, stopping once in a while at Logan's intimate regions. Not to mention the seductive purrs vibrating on her vocal chords as her hand slowly inches their way up his exposed thigh, only stopping at the hem of his boxers.

Logan scooted away from his predator, pressing himself uncomfortably close to James much to the other's protest but she was reluctant to release her prey. With every scoot, Camille scooted closer. She was in total bliss, enjoying every bit of Logan's terrified expression. She let out a humorous giggle before sensually licking her lips which frightened the little mouse even more.

"James. Pants. Now," urgently commanded Logan, tugging on James's shirt to urge the taller brunette to retrieve some bottom wear that he so desperately needed for his life.

"Chill Logan," said James. "Here's a dark denim and try this shirt and coat," he finished as he handed the paraphernalia to the uncomfortably nude Logan.

"Need help with that Logie?" offered Camille, making a grab for the clothes.

Logan chuckled nervously as he hid the clothing out of Camille's reach. "I'm fine," he replied before hastily dressed himself with difficulty with the given limited space.

Once he finished dressing himself, James examined his work mumbling 'hmm's and ahh's', turning Logan left and right to get a better look at the new outfit that he put together. James found it satisfactory but he won't be satisfied until he got a third party opinion.

"What do you guys think?" he asked.

Kendall glanced back to where the three sat in the back and gave his "honest." "I don't really like it. I thought you could do better James," he said, looking at Logan with a devious smirk. "Why don't you change him again? We got lots of time," he suggested with a huge emphasis on the "lots."

"I think he looks better without the clothes," giggled Camille.

James took another look at Logan's outfit and Logan could see the gears working in that pretty little head of his, slowly being convince by the two's words. Logan looked horrified. He couldn't go through another one of James's assault or be exposed with Camille sitting so very close.

"No, don't listen to them," countered Logan. "This looks great," he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

But this was a hopeless case. Kendall's challenge was already ingrained deep into James's mind. James's was not the person that would back out of any challenge especially when it comes to making himself or other people look fashionable.

"You're right," James's agreed.

"Thank god," sighed Logan.

"I agree, I can do better," proclaimed James.

"What? No this is fine James," protested Logan, looking at Katie for some support.

Unfortunately for him, she was busy with her own little world entirely ignoring the commotion happening behind her. She plugged in her earphones and blasted the lasted top 40 teen pop songs, silencing any outside noise. To prevent any risk of potential eye contact, she turned her head away from the rest solely focusing on the passing scenery which weren't much since it was all vehicles and skyscrapers.

No help also came from either Mr. or Mrs. Knight. Like their daughter, they were in their own world, just the two of them. If it weren't for the impending predicament, he could've stared at them the whole time. It was sweet the way that they held hand while Mr. Knight would occasionally bring their intertwined hands up to kiss his wife hand. The way that Mrs. Knight would return the favor and lean in to kiss her husband in the cheek to return the favor or the laughter that they shared as they made small talks about anything and everything.

_I want that, _thought Logan but he shook those thoughts away. _You're facing another potential nightmare, _he reminded himself.

"Nope, this won't do," argued James already commencing with the undressing.

Logan tried to swat the prying hands away from him but to no avail. James was simply too strong and too motivated to stop. It didn't help that his physical capabilities were being hindered by the sexually aroused Camille whose main goal in life is to stripe Logan naked for her hungry eyes and delicate fingers to feast on.

This cycle went on throughout the whole ride, Logan being forced to change countless times thanks to Kendall's 'high' standards in clothing, being caressed none stop while his 'boyfriend' giggled and laughed his ass off at his expense. To Logan, this was not the most pleasant car ride in his life, heck, it's one of the top three just behind sitting next to a foul smelling individual that passed deadly fumes every minute.

_That's the last time I'm praying to God,_ though Logan.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Once they reached their destination, Logan bolted right out of the vehicle, insensitively pushing James away, even landing an unexpectedly good clean hit to the groin by sheer dumb luck at Kendall. That is to say, that hit made it slightly better.

Beside Mr. Knight who was busy with the valet attendant, the rest helped the bellhop in loading their mountainous luggages into the hotel trolley cart. As they did so, Logan couldn't help but admire the luxurious hotel that they were staying at for the next two days. The building had a staggering 20 floors or rooms, shops and various amenities for guests. Shimmering glass chandelier hung dead center in the lobby giving the whole room a regal room. Lush flora in ceramic vase decorated the room, giving it that pleasant aroma of being outdoors. Along with neatly groom and friendly staff, the hotel lived up to its high class reputation.

The four waited in the seating area located near the lobby as they waited for Mr. and Mrs. Knight to finish checking in. Now Logan saw the reason for their early departure. No matter how efficient the staff were being, fast service was difficult to do because of the sheer number of guests that they had to attend to. Especially since it's the weekend plus with the hotels reputation, the lobby was packed with fellow vacationers. This was the only down side to this fine establishment, but they make it up with the excellent amenities and that infamous pool. Logan wasn't complaining. Financially, this was impossible.

Having to wait for a while, Logan distanced himself away from those two maniacs. Camille made her disappointment obvious while James didn't care since he accomplished his goal. Out of all of them, Logan was the best dressed, well, second to James. Kendall was out of the picture since he was the whole reason for his misfortunes with those two. All that was left was Katie which compared to the others, were a saint to Logan's eyes. She was the only one who wasn't cause him any type of harm. If only she could be her roommate for the next two days, it would just be heavenly.

But as Mrs. Knight informed them of the room assignment, his dreams were crushed when he was paired up with Kendall not that he wasn't expecting such arrangements. They were playing a couple but he couldn't help but hope.

All seven on them loaded into the elevators followed by the bellhop. The elevators were surprisingly spacious since all of them including the hotel trolley cart fit comfortably inside. They ascended 15 floors up and arrived at their rooms. They booked three rooms side by side in a row with two rooms being connected. Logan and Kendall would share the room in the middle. The room on their left is for Mr. and Mrs. Knight while the room to the right will be occupied by the other three. Logan and Kendall's room is connected to James, Katie, and Camille's. The bellhop separated and deposited each individual's belongings in front of their respective rooms. They all separated into their assigned rooms to get settle in and stash their personal belongings inside.

Kendall opened the door to their room while Logan lagged behind from his excess baggage. Kendall suddenly froze at the door which caused the inattentive Logan to bump into him.

"Ooof," exhaled Logan from the impact. "Kendall, why'd you stop?" he asked. "I want to get inside so I can dump my stuff."

Logan didn't receive an answer which got him a bit worried. He pushed past Kendall to get inside. "What's wr-" he tried to ask but stopped. Seeing the room answered his own question. To both their horror, there, 5 feet from where they stood was a single queen size bed. From the look of shock in both their faces, they both didn't anticipate this type of sleeping arrangement. They felt like idiots from not having this cross their minds and Logan, having pride in his above average intellect, felt like the most idiotic homo sapien, no pun intended, in the planet.

They both looked at each other, both coming to the same conclusion. One was going to sleep on the bed while the other on the floor. He'll be damned if Logan surrendered that luxury after that hell of a car ride.

Both of the lunged at the unclaimed bed, dropping all the dead weight they had that is their bags. Kendall hesitated a bit because he can't have his parents see them fighting about who gets to sleep on the bed. They were supposed to be a couple for crying out loud. He was thankful when he heard the door automatically closing on itself.

Kendall's hesitation gave Logan a head start who was already on top of the bed, hauling all the pillows and comforter.

"No it's mine," screamed Kendall but with a bit of caution, tackling the bundled up Logan off the floor. The door may close but his parents could hear still hear them is they were loud enough.

Logan fell off the bed while Kendall claimed the bed as his new territory. He hoisted himself off the plush carpeting. He had to admit the carpet was comfortable but not queen size bed comfortable. He lunged himself at the blonde and thus engaging him in an all out brawl.

They wrestled each other on the bed, limbs tangling against each other as they tried to best the other in strength all the while screaming their own selfish reasons for having the right to restful sleep at each other.

"It's mine. My parents paid for this room," yelled Kendall, pinning Logan's right hand behind his back.

"Oww," protested Logan before kicking the blonde by some miracle in the gut with his flailing legs. "It's mine. I'm the guest," he argued.

Kendall recovered from the impact and engaged Logan in a headlock. "I'm paying you so I get the bed," he countered back.

Having watched Miss Congeniality just recently, something he won't admit to the public to preserve his last bit of manliness, Logan knew exactly what to do in this situation. He silently thanked Sandra Bullock/Gracie Heart for the greatest amateur self-defense ever gifted to man kind, the SING. Given the situation, only 3/4th's of it applies but it's still effective.

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be" began Logan, elbowing Kendall in the solar plexus. "Spending this time with an imbecile," he continued, back handing Kendall in the nose. "Set up by your parents," he finished, turning around to punch the blonde in the groin.

Unfortunately for him, Kendall anticipated the move and intercepted the deadly fist aimed at his private region.

"Playing dirty huh?" he grinned.

Logan tried to pull his hand free but Kendall's grip won't budge. He tried to punch Kendall with his other hand but the blonde caught that one too which rendered him immobile.

"You can't beat me Logie," smirked Kendall, pushing Logan with his own hands, straddling him, and pinning both Logan's hand above his head. "I win," he declared. "I get the bed, you get the floor."

Logan struggled to break free but Kendall had the advantage in strength. Even his feet couldn't reach anything.

"Just give up," said Kendall.

"Never," replied Logan.

"Really? What are you going to do about it?" challenged Kendall.

"This," said Logan with a devious smile. "AHHHHHHHH! KENDALL STOP!" he screamed.

Kendall's eyes bulged out of his eye sockets.

"WE CAN'T. THERE'S PEOPLE HERE," continued to scream Logan.

"Shhhh, are you trying to get us in trouble," whispered Kendall.

"KENDALL GET OFF, THEY'LL HEAR US" he yelled out.

"Be quiet," demanded Kendall but the brunette continued. He tried to bring both of Logan hands together and use one hand to pin both while the other cover his mouth. But with new found motivation and the drive to victory, Logan would budge and fought Kendall for control. Kendall was getting desperate. He needed to silence Logan fast.

With his final efforts, Logan cried out the loudest sexual moan he could do. Desperate, Kendall did the only thing he could do and think of. He kissed Logan which silenced the brunette right away, cutting off the moan but the deed was done.

Mrs. Knight came bursting through the door. "WHAT IS GOI-" she yelled but mid-scream she saw her son, straddling Logan with both his arms pinned about his head and locking lips.

"KENDALL DONAL KNIGHT," she yelled. "Not even 30 minutes and you're already up to no good?"

"What's with the yelling?" burst out Camille, coming in through the connecting door. "Ohh," she giggled once she saw the situation. "Couldn't wait huh?"

Kendall stopped the kiss and looked at his mom in pure terror. "Mom, this is not what it looks like," he explained, getting off of the brunette. Logan sat up and was sporting a shocked expression on his face from the unexpected kiss.

"Camille can you leave us for a moment," asked Mrs. Knight nicely.

"Aww, but I wanna hear this," she pouted.

"Camille," she shrieked.

"Okay," she said in defeat, retreating back to her room.

"Logan honey, I'm sorry. Did you get hurt?" she asked.

"I'm fine Mrs. Knight," he said.

"That's good. At least someone thinks in this relationship," said Mrs. Knight.

"I didn't want to do anything with Katie and you next door but Kendall here wouldn't take no for an answer," lied Logan.

"That's a lie," exclaimed Kendall.

Mrs. Knight glared at him while Logan suppressed a giggle.

"If you want, we can get you a room?" proposed Mrs. Knight, turning back to Logan.

"No it's okay Mrs. Knight. Kendall didn't mean too. I still love him," Logan replied.

"You're so nice," said Mrs. Knight, hugging Logan in a motherly embrace. "Now, can you leave me and my son for a bit? We need to talk," she requested.

"Mom, no. I'm not having 'The Talk' with you again," complained Kendall. Mrs. Knight ignored the protest.

"Okay Mrs. Knight," he agreed, "but go easy on him, I still want my boyfriend in one piece."

"I can't guarantee that," she said honestly.

"I'll go check out the pool," Logan said excitedly, getting up to fetch his swimwear and pool gear.

"Have fun, maybe you can take Katie," she encouraged.

"Sure Mrs. Knight," he agreed making his way out the door with a victorious smirk.

"Now as for you," Mrs. Knight said sternly, turning back around to face her son. "I know that you're still young and your hormones are-" she began her lecture but Kendall wasn't paying attention.

He was staring at Logan's retreating figure, sending icy daggers of hatred and loathing. What infuriated him more was when Logan turned around mouthed "Bye Kendall" blew kiss and waved goodbye in mockery.

Logan sighed in satisfaction and savored the sweet victory. The automatic door closed behind him but not before he heard a scream of rage from Mrs. Knight. "KENDALL PAY ATTENTION!"

* * *

**AN: I really hoped you enjoyed this. And a little spoiler for the next set of ****chapters, one word : Fluff then the dreaded Drama. Stay tuned. New chapter of There's Only Room For Two or maybe a two shot. Hmmm. We'll see. Like always stay Nerdy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: [Insert Excuse Here]**

* * *

Logan ended up alone as he walked to the pool, gear in hand, and wearing surf shorts for the inevitable swimming session. Like Mrs. Knight had asked, he invited Katie to accompany him to the pool. Unfortunately, it wasn't just him and Kendall who had problems with the room adjustments and area division. Unwilling to stay and be dragged into another unnecessary confrontation about wardrobe space, he swiftly exited the room and made a beeline for the elevators but not before inviting them to join him later. This left him with about 20 minutes all to himself before all the crazy joins him yet again.

No words could describe the vastness of the pool. The sheer size of it could compete with an Olympic pool. Diving boards of different elevations littered the deep end while water slide of various degrees of thrill, trailed the edge from the shallow end to the deep end. A separate, yet smaller infinity pool lay paralleled to the other for more intimate unwinding swimming.

_But who want's intimacy when there's killer slides all over the pool,_ thought Logan as he strutted at the edge of the pool, a spring of delight with every step, eyeing the numerous slide with a gleam of excitement and a child-like grin.

Too mesmerized by the scene, Logan wasn't paying attention to where he was going. One minute, he was all giggly and bubbly about the prospect of soon to be dipping into that amazing pool and then one minute, he was sprawled on the ground, his ass in pain from the impact to the tile and the collision with a stranger.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," apologized the stranger, already on his feet having no additional weight to anchor him to the ground.

"It's okay," reassured Logan, still on the ground, desperately shuffling to hoist himself up from the ground not even bothering to look up.

"Logan?" asked the stranger who wasn't apparently a stranger.

Looking up, Logan couldn't help but smile a sheepish grin at the not total stranger.

"Uh, hi," he replied, slightly embarrassed.

-Page Break-

After a 10 minute lecture about sex, mutualism, trust, control, and hormones, Kendall was finally free to go. With a permanent scowl on his face, he joined the three who were also on the verge of solving their wardrobe situation.

"Where's Logan?" he scowled.

"There's the horny blonde we all know and love," teased James.

Kendall grunted a response.

"Are you looking for him to resume your little escapade?" added Camille in mockery, quirking her eyebrows.

"No," replied Kendall, mimicking Camille's tone of mockery. "I want to find him so I can torture his little white ass," he grunted.

"Ohh," cooed Camille. "A little punishment role-playing, kinky." she added. "Are you gonna spank till he cries and begs you to stop?"

"Okay, I really don't need to hear this," complained Katie, making a grab for her swimsuit. "I'll be down at the pool with Logan," she said, exiting the room.

"So what happened?" interrogated James.

"Nothing," said Kendall, following Katie out the door, avoiding the question entirely.

"Awww, someone's just pissed that his own boyfriend cockblocked him," yelled out Camille before her and James burst into laughter.

"Just grab your swimsuits," yelled back Kendall as he followed his own command.

-Page Break-

Three made their way to the pool. Kendall desperately wanted to just ditch his two best friends, regretting ever inviting them as they continued to pester him for details for what happened between him and Logan and the talk with his mom.

"What did your mom talk to you about?" asked James for the 5th time.

"Nothing," he repeated.

"I bet it was the sex talk," said Camille.

"Gay sex talk," corrected James, smirking as Kendall cringed at the recollection.

Kendall turned around to face them, glaring at the two from sheer annoyance and embarrassment.

"Can you guys just drop it," snapped Kendall. "I swear, he drives me insane majority of the time, more than you two. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even with him in the first place."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that soon," said James, pointing at something from across the pool.

"What now?" cried Kendall, turning around to the general direction James was pointing to. "What is it?" he asked not entirely seeing what it was that James wanted him to see.

"There," pointed James again.

Squinting, Camille finally saw what James was pointing at. "Is that a cute boy rubbing sunscreen on Logan's back?"

Kendall finally spots the brunette in question and winced in disbelief at what he saw. There, sitting in a lounge chair was Logan, back turned on this boy as said boy rubbed sunscreen all of Logan's back. Logan seemed to be enjoying the massage, a satisfied smile in his face. He could almost hear Logan humming as delicate hands pressed a comfortable pressure over his back.

What's more, he watched in horror as the boy abandoned his position behind Logan and walk around to face the boy, offering a hand doing a dorky impersonation of an old Englishman. Logan chuckled, smiled, and accepted the offered hand and allowed the other to escort him to the nearest water slide. Another sickeningly gentleman gesture as the boy allowed Logan to go first.

"I think you got some competition there," teased James.

"That boy looks fine," said Camille, dramatically fanning herself. "Seriously, where have these cute boys been all my life? First Logan, now him? Camille likeky."

Kendall ignored them and stomped his way to the nearest pool ladder where Logan and the boy was getting out of. As he got closer, their laughter got louder and his irritation got higher. First, the incident in the bedroom and now an affair in the pool? Logan was in for a whole lot of pain.

He vaguely heard Camille say "Ohh, a confrontation. This is gonna be good," and James replying "Let's go."

Kendall cleared his throat with an obnoxious cough to get the two's attention. The two stopped and turned around to face him.

"Kendall, how was your talk with your mom?" smirked Logan.

Kendall ignored the question all together. Instead, he grabbed Logan's wrist a little too roughly, Logan wincing in pain a bit before being dragged away from the shocked boy.

Once out of ear shot, Kendall sneered "What are you doing?"

"Uh, going down the water slide, having fun," answered Logan, ending the statement more like a question, slightly confused by the question.

"What are you doing with him?" he clarified through gritted teeth.

"Uh, going down the water slide, having fun?" repeated Logan, still confused by the angry attitude of the blonde.

Kendall groaned. "Are you seriously not seeing what's happening here?" he questioned.

"No?" replied Logan. "What exactly is happening here?"

"How dumb can you be?" insulted Kendall.

"Dumb? I'm not dumb," retorted Logan, clearly insulted by that remark.

"You clearly are since you're absolutely clueless about what's going on here," Kendall argued back.

Before Logan could argue back, Kendall felt a finger jabbing him in the shoulder quite sharply. With a scowl, he turned around before spatting, "What?"

"Dude, why did you drag Logan away?" asked the guy, arms crossed and clearly unhappy by the rude treatment.

"Listen here DUDE," sneered Kendall, "Logan is mine and if you think you can just waltz in here and sweep him away well, good luck there buddy cause it ain't happening."

"Oh, are you jealous?" began Logan, "me and him are-" but before he could finish the guy interrupted.

"Logan," he sighed. "I think you should just tell him the truth."

"The truth?" Logan echoed.

"And what exactly is the truth," questioned Kendall, impatience growing.

"The truth that me and Logan here," the guy began, pushing pass Kendall to stand in front of Logan, "had a history over the summer," he continued caressing Logan's cheek. "Logan, I know what we had was special. I meant what I said and even now I still feel the same. Seeing you here again, all those feelings just came back and I don't think I can stand being away from you anymore."

The guy slid his hand down, smoothing it over Logan's arm, taking the brunette's hand in his. He brought it up to his lips, placing an innocent kiss to the back of his hand. "Would you give me another chance?"

"I-I don't know," stuttered Logan. "Last summer was amazing, one of the best times in my life. You made it special but I don't know if I can do it. Saying goodbye to you was the hardest thing I've ever done and I don't know if I can go through another one of those."

The guy knelt, Logan's hand still clasp. "Please, I can give you way more than this chum. I will love you every single day, tell you that you're beautiful every minute, and be there for you every second. All I ask is for you to give me another chance. What do you say?" he asked.

"What do I say? I say-" he began, glancing at Kendall with a look of guilt.

"Logan, what about us?" said Kendall, taking a step forward.

"Stay out of this," interjected the still unknown guy. "What do you say Logan, will you give me another chance?"

Logan spared another glance at Kendall and by this expression, it seemed like he's made a decision.

"I say," he began staring back at the kneeling guy. "BEST PERFORMANCE YET!" he exclaimed, hoisting the kneeling guy up for a hug, while they laughed together.

A three chorus of "What!" echoed around the pool.

Once they regained themselves from the laughter, the two faced the other three who were waiting for an explanation. Kendall looked enraged while the other two, who until this point in time didn't know were listening look slightly amused but slightly angry all the same.

"Guys, this is Carlos, a friend of mines from high school," introduced Logan.

"Hi," waved Carlos. "And I'm not a friend from high school, I'm your best friend in the whole world," cried Carlos, tracing an exaggerated circled with his arms.

"I'm sorry," sarcastically apologized Logan. "This is my BEST FRIEND, Carlos," he restated. "Are you happy?"

"Very," replied Carlos.

"Carlos, there are the three that I was telling you about. This is James, Camille, and my boyfriend Kendall who was kind enough to give you a pleasant greeting," continued Logan, motioning to each of them as he said their names.

"Hi James," he greeted, shaking the boys hand.

"Nice acting," commented James with a smile.

"Thanks," replied Carlos, cheeks tinted red.

"Camille," he said, offering a hand.

Camille took the hand but instead of shaking the other boy's hand, she yanked the Latino boy for a hug or in this case, a session of caresses and orgasmic moaning from Camille.

"Okay, that was…uh, interesting," he said, flustered by the hug.

"And Kendall right?" he asked moving towards the blonde. "I hope you're treating Logan well," he said, offering a hand.

Kendall merely grunted, still pissed about the deceit.

"Oh, come one dude, lighten up. I'm not gonna steal Logan," reassured Carlos. "Besides, I already took his virginity," he joked but apparently, it didn't go well with Kendall.

The blonde just pivoted and scurried away from the group.

"And that would be my cue," said Logan before following Kendall's trail. "Carlos, we gotta hang out while I'm here," he called out.

"Sure buddy, I'm just surprised that you took a break. You're always busy with work. I'm kinda hurt that you didn't call me first to hang out," he yelled back.

"Sorry man, I'll make it up to you," Logan yelled back.

"You better Logiebear," said Carlos.

"Don't call me that!" scream Logan in irritation.

Carlos turned back to the other two. "Do you guys want to swim?"

-Page Break-

"Kendall!" yelled Logan, jogging after the retreating blonde. "Wait!"

"What?" snapped Kendall.

"Are you mad?" asked Logan.

"No," he replied sarcastically. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Come on Kendall it was only a joke," defended Logan. "And why are you making a big deal out of it? It's not like we're really going out."

Kendall was taken back why that question. Why was he affected by that? Logan's right. It's not like they're in a real relationship. If Logan screws up, he'll just get his money back because of the contract. The only down side is that his mom might reinstate the whole blind dating thing yet again.

"Well, I don't appreciate you making all these risky moves. What if my mom or dad saw you huh? What would they say?" he asked.

"I would've told them the truth," reasoned Logan.

"I'm just saying, if you keep acting like that they'll start to get suspicious and it doesn't help that all we've been doing is fighting," argued Kendall.

"Okay, I'll stop but you have to too. I'm only doing this because of what you're doing. Can I remind you what happened in the van? That was horrible and don't even deny that you didn't do that on purpose," pointed out Logan.

"Okay fine, let's call it a truce. I'll stop, you'll stop," proposed Kendall.

"Deal," agreed Logan. "But I still get to sleep on the bed," he smirked.

"We'll see," said Kendall.

"I thought we agreed to stop?" complained Logan.

"Fine, fine. I need to apologize to Carlos," said Kendall.

"That would be great," said Logan, itching to get back to the pool.

"So, let's go back. You look like you're about to explode if you don't get back into the pool," teased Kendall.

"No I don't," retorted Logan, fighting the urge to sprint back to the pool and prove the smug blonde right.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," smirked Kendall. "Race you," he said, feigning to run.

In seconds, Logan was sprinting only to stop when he heard Kendall laughing behind him.

"Yeah, you're definitely not excited," mocked Kendall.

"I hate you," said Logan.

"Love you too," replied Kendall.

-Page Break-

Dinner with Kendall's family went by without anything exciting happening. Mr. and Mrs. Knight introduced him to several of their family members, politely shaking his hand and throwing in compliments here and there. As polite as they may be, Logan couldn't quite believe their commendations to be genuine. He felt quite the opposite really. But he just shrugged it off, claiming it was the nerves that were giving him hallucinations.

Not only that, he also found Kendall's quiet demeanor bizarre. He witnessed how Kendall interacted with his parents and sister. He was expecting, excitement, delight, and a loving persona but during the dinner, he was the complete opposite. Given he was still courteous towards his family but none of those traits shined through his words. He sounded distant, cold, and hateful even. From that he began to be suspicious.

Following through to his word, Logan evaded any conflicts during the night. Instead he acted sweet and caring like anyone in a relationship. He replaced the teasing with kind gestures like holding Kendall's hand, pressing his body to the blonde's while they stood, or resting his head to his shoulders while they waited to be served. Each time he would do so, he noticed that Kendall's stature would tense, like the act was giving him discomfort. Something was definitely wrong and he was determined to find out.

-Page Break-

The seven of them returned to their rooms bidding each other good night. Logan tried to confront Kendall about the dinner but he found him already tucked in on the floor with the extra blankets and pillows.

Logan sighed. "You can sleep on the bed with me you know," he offered. "Just stay on your side and try not to molest me in my sleep," joked Logan but that didn't get a response from him. Not wanting to push it, Logan merely changed into his sleeping garment, checked the doors and made sure they were locked, turned off the lights, slid into bed and shut off the lamp before drifting into sleep.

-Page Break-

His sleep was cut short, woken up by the sound of someone shuffling around the room. He blindly reached for the lamp switch and cringed when the light flickered on. Rubbing the sleep off his eyes, he glanced around the room and found Kendall changing into his swim trunks.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going for a swim," Kendall informed him and resumed changing into his bathing suit.

"At 2:30 in the morning?" asked Logan, glancing at the wall clock.

"Sure," shrugged Kendall. "Wanna join?" he offered.

"Are we even allowed?" questioned Logan.

"I don't know," he admitted. "You coming?" invited Kendall again.

"I don't know," hesitated Logan.

"Prude," said Kendall.

"I'm no prude," whined Logan.

"Then why aren't you coming? You scared?" mocked Kendall.

"I'll show you," challenged Logan, getting out of bed and began changing into his own swimsuit.

Logan was against the whole idea but he thought this could be the chance he was looking for to know what made Kendall act like he did at dinner. And who was he to pass another opportunity to swim in that amazing pool?

-Page Break-

The two sneaked into the pool area. It was dark. The only sources of light were the illuminated hotel rooms and the faint moon light casting an eerie glow. Logan was expecting them to swim in the bigger pool until Kendall led him to the infinity pool instead. Once there, Kendall took no time at all jumping into the pool. Logan was sprayed with a bit of water, shivering at the freezing temperature.

"You coming?" asked Kendall was he resurfaced from the dive.

"Nah, I think I'll just sit on the edge," declined Logan.

"Suit yourself," said Kendall before swimming away.

Logan just watched letting Kendall enjoy the swim. At some point, Logan asked the question he was dying to ask.

"What happened at dinner?" he asked.

Kendall stopped upon hearing the question. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid Kendall. I know something was bothering you at dinner," said Logan. "But if you don't want to talk about it, that's cool too. It's not my business to pry," he added.

Silence settled in as Logan waited for an answer. After a minute or so, Kendall finally swam towards where he sat and rested both arms on the edge of the pool.

"My family is not as accepting as you think," revealed Kendall. "My mom and dad are but the rest of my family…" he trailed off but Logan knew what he meant.

Being gay was certainly not easy. You are bound to meet people who do not approve of your sexuality and might even consider it a sin. When it's random strangers, it's not too bad but when it's family, the pain is much greater.

"All of them?" asked Logan.

"No, but majority of them do," explained Kendall.

"Must be hard," sympathized Logan.

"Yeah but it doesn't really matter. Those that really matter are my mom, dad, and Katie," said Kendall.

"But I know it still hurts. Why else would you be here at 2:30 in the morning?" observed Logan.

"Sometimes it's just too much you know. Knowing that you'll never be accepted by your family," admitted Kendall.

"At least you have a family," Logan said sadly. "Parents who love you and a sister to annoy you."

Silence befallen the two yet again, not knowing exactly what to say next.

Finally Kendall broke the silence. "What happened to your family?"

"A nasty divorce," disclosed Logan. "My father left me with mom but he could've just left me on the streets instead. She was never home, always going away for her business. She would leave without saying goodbye. Finally I had enough. Being in that place just brought up bad unhappy memories, so I left. I saved up a few from my part-time job but it still wasn't enough. Carlos' family offered to take me in and I agreed. I looked for a job and after a month, I moved out, found a place for my own and been living by myself ever since."

"Do you ever regret leaving?" inquired Kendall.

"Honestly, yeah, sometimes but leaving was the best choice I could make and I never really regretted it," said Logan.

"Are you happy?" asked Kendall.

"In a way, I really am," sighed Logan with a small smile.

"That's all that really matters," said Kendall.

Another silent moment happened between the two but neither felt uncomfortable. They were just glad to have someone to talk to.

It was Kendall who broke the silence once again. "Are you gonna join me or what?"

"Nah, it's too cold. I don't know how you can stand it," replied Logan.

"It's because I'm hot," said Kendall smugly.

Logan laughed. "Yeah you totally are," he chuckled dripping with obvious sarcasm. And just like that, the earlier tension and serious atmosphere dissipated.

Still preoccupied with laughter, Logan didn't notice the hand that wrapped around his submerged ankle until he was yanked into the freezing cold water.

"Je-Je-jerk," he stuttered, hugging his shivering figure.

"Aww, is Logiebear cold?" teased Kendall.

"Carlos," exclaimed Logan. "I'm gonna kill him," he declared.

"It's okay Logiebear, come here, I'll warm you right up," offered Kendall, arms outstretched, as he approached Logan at a snail's pace.

"Oh no you don't loverboy. Get away from me," warned Logan, splashing the blonde with water.

"Come on Logie, let daddy give you a good old big hug to warm you right up," smirked Kendall, increasing his pace in his approach.

"Kendall get away," warned Logan yet again, swimming away.

"I guess daddy will just have to come get you," said Kendall before going after Logan in full pursuit.

The brunette screamed as he swam away, splashing water at the approaching and giggling blonde. The chase went on for a minute until finally Kendall had him at the corner of the pool.

"Gotcha," exclaimed Kendall in victory.

Exhausted and amused, Logan surrendered as he rested a hand on Kendall shoulder. Kendall smiled as he stared at the panting brunette, brushing away a stray hair just barely covering his eye. Logan lifted his gaze at the gesture to meet those piercing emerald eyes. Before they knew it, the two leaned in as they sealed their lips into a heated kiss.

Suddenly realizing what was going on, Logan suddenly broke the kiss pushing Kendall away, turning his back at the blonde.

"I-I'm gonna go," he stammered before swimming away to the pool ladder, stepping out of the pool and heading back into the room without even sparing a single glance back.

Kendall just stayed where they were, his gaze following the retreating brunette. He traced a hand through his wet locks and sighed, "What just happened?"

-Page Break-

Kendall stayed for a couple more minutes before he too returned to the room. By the time he got back, Logan was already tucked in bed sound asleep. He quickly changed back into his pajamas. He slid in bed at the other end and before he let sleep take over he whispered, "Good night Logan."

He cracked a smile when he heard a reply.

"Good night Kendall."

* * *

**AN:** **I'm sorry but the updates are going to be like this now because of school. It's only going to get worse as the semester progresses so early apologies for that. I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please continue your support even though the updates will take long but don't worry I will never abandon my stories. Expect another update in a week. This is dedicated to those who wanted to see Carlos and yes this was planned from the beginning. This is also for those to wanted to see the relationship develop. Please review as always. And like I always say, stay nerdy.****  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I had a bit of time since I'm done with most of my midterms. And just to make it up for you guys, I made this chapter extra long since I don't know when I can update again. I know I mentioned this in my other fic but if anyone has an AO3 account, can you send me an invite please? (nerdgasmff )^^ I want to post my work in there. Thanks for the continued support. Please continue to review and tell me your thoughts. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Logan felt content in his slumber. Cocooned by a blanket of warmth, soft velvety sheets tangled between his fingers, his face cooled by the soft chill of the air conditioner contrasting with the rest of his body. What's more, pressed against his back was heat, intense yet comfortable. He pressed himself closer to the source, aching for more, feeling the firm yet soft frame pressed against him he thought to be hotel bed. One of the perks of staying at a luxury hotel, temperature controlled beds. He vaguely remembered an object slung over his waist but shrugged it away not bothering with the details. He sighed in contentment before sleep washed over him yet again.

The next time that his rest was interrupted wasn't so glamorous. The warmth was still there still enveloping him in its tight embrace but a nagging object was pressing against his lower back, digging into his skin quite uncomfortably. His thoughts immediately thought of the last time something similar occurred a few weeks back. He unfortunately, fell asleep on the couch after an exhausting day not having the energy to drag his limp body to his bedroom for a proper rest. Throughout his sleep, wedged between him and the couch cushion was the infernal remote bringing him endless discomfort. The fatigue was too powerful so he bluntly ignored the object and was that a mistake he hoped to never do again.

_Not this time_, he thought sleepily. Not wanting to fully wake, he blindly wedged his arm between his back and the mattress searching for the blunt object causing his discomfort. His finger brushed against the stiff rod. He caught the object and wasted no second to latch on it with a kung-fu death grip as if to squeeze the life out of the fiend for the atrocious act of disturbing his sleep.

He faintly heard a groan of discomfort but brushed it away. Kendall wasn't the problem, this thing digging into his skin was. But as his hand continued to coil on the object, he couldn't help but be perplexed. The object didn't feel like a remote control.

He relaxed his fingers and experimentally stroked the length of the rod searching for the rugged bumps of the buttons but found nothing, just smooth, unnaturally firm and hot surface against his fingers. As he did this, he felt a heated breath that ghosted the back of his neck, followed by a needy moan.

Logan felt around, his hand exploring, brushing against the rod once in a while. It didn't feel like the mattress.

"Stop teasing me," groggily giggled someone unusually close to him like it came from right behind him. Logan abruptly stopped his movements.

"Don't stop," a voice whined. Logan's eyes shot open and just then he realized he wasn't on his back but on his side. It was the mattress behind him pressed again his back, it was…

Logan slowly turned his head, tremendously hesitating to look his mind screaming _ABORT!, _desperately trying to stop Logan from the scarring realization.

"Stop, your hair tickles," giggled Kendall as he pulled Logan closer and that was it for Logan.

He screamed scooting away from the blonde as fast as possible expect he underestimated where he had been on the mattress as he fell instantaneously to the floor, thankful for the plush carpet that cushioned his fall seeing as how he went face first, eating it pretty hard. In his useless attempt to prevent the fall, Logan clawed at the comforter yanking the lush sheet with him.

The abrupt chill added to the piercing scream, flailing limbs that smacked him and the loud thud of something heavy failing on the ground, Kendall jolted upright, looking around confused in his sleep-disorientated state.

"Uh wha-," he mumbled looking around frantic, a slight panic overtaking his whole body.

He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and looked around with a pout. He was fully aware his throbbing erection and the spike of arousal in the last few minutes of his sleep thanks to a very vivid dream of a brunette which may or may not have been Logan, paying loyal worshipping to his family jewels. He looked around expecting to find Logan in the bed but found it empty. He saw the crumpled comforter partly hanging at the edge of the bed.

Kendall peered over the edge and found Logan groaning painfully sprawled on the ground, ass sticking up in the air. He couldn't help but snicker at the picture and be even more aroused than he already was.

"Did you fall?" he asked, chocking back the chuckle, licking his lips hungrily.

Logan shuffled away clutching the comforter along with him. He distanced himself for a good 3 feet before facing Kendall. Kendall scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion with a slight tilt to the head finding the behavior odd.

Logan looked horrified and scandalized like he just committed something or something was done to him. The comforter was clutch high like a shield, hiding his body from the shame as if he was caught mid-coitus. Then Kendall's eyes widened in realization. He gazed down at his perk erection tenting in his bottom wear, then shifted to where he was on the bed before he moved to peer over the edge finding it unnaturally close to Logan's end of the bed. No, that was lightly saying it, understating it to the extreme. Kendall was IN Logan's side of the bed. The sheer shock from realization rendered Kendall's brain unable to form sentences.

_My…Logan…Boner…Back…Press…Touch…Dream…Real…FUCK,_ he thought in coherently, mouth agape.

"Uh," he managed to squeak out but before any follow ups, Logan was already on his feet scurrying away, diving into the bathroom for the escape he desperately craved. The bathroom door slammed shut. Kendall cringed.

"Logan," he called out shuffling to get off the bed only to have his feet tangled up with the bed sheets, sending him down tumbling in the same fashion as Logan only this time, Kendall's face made painful detour towards the lamp table, bashing his forehead against the hard polished surface before kissing the furry layer of carpeting, ending with a loud crash as the lamp tipped over the edge only inches from Kendall's head.

A few seconds after Logan's dramatic door slam and Kendall's graceful make-out session with the side table and carpet generating enough ruckuses to wake the whole building, the bedroom door burst open revealing a frantic Mrs. Knight, hair ruffled from the night sleep.

"What? What happened?" she questioned going full mother mode as Kendall lifted himself off the floor groaning in pain as he massaged the throbbing sensation in his forehead.

"Oh my god," she screeched, covering her eyes.

"Mom!" shrieked Kendall once shaken out of his disorientation, noticing that he was still parading his morning wood for anyone to see. He hauled any of the fabric from the bed, haphazardly covering his lower region, face flushed with embarrassment.

"Is it safe?" cautiously asked Mrs. Knight not even daring to peek between her fingers.

"Yes," he sighed in reply. "I'm decent."

"Good," she breathed out, lowering her hands from her face. "What happened?" she said, repeating her first question.

"N-nothing," stuttered Kendall avoiding eye contact. "I just fell is all," he explained hiding majority of the turn of events.

"And where's Logan?" she pressed on.

Not even daring to look in the general vicinity of where the brunette was currently at, Kendall merely pointed to the bathroom or at least what he thought to be the general direction of the door. He couldn't dare to check.

Mrs. Knight marched to the door and knocked.

"Logan sweetie, are you okay?" she asked, pressing her side against the door.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine," Logan called out from the other side of the door. "Just had to really pee. Don't want to get bladder infection or anything," he explained letting out a forced mixed with nervousness laugh.

"Okay," she replied back.

"Sorry about the door. I didn't mean to wake you up," he apologized.

"That's perfectly fine honey. I was just worried," she assured him.

She abandoned her position at the door and headed out of the room. Before she left she turned around to face her son. He was still wrapped in bed sheets avoiding eye contact looking down as if the floor was the most fascinating thing in the room. She shook her head fondly.

"Breakfast in 15 minutes. If you need more time to uh…fix your problem," she smirked, "then just meet us down."

"Sure," he replied finally daring to look up.

"I know you're uh, active in that department but I still want to think that you are my pure innocent baby boy so just keep it quiet," she said, half serious about the statement.

"Mom!" he whined in protest.

"I'm sure Logan would be more than happy to help if you asked nicely," she said, couldn't help teasing her son.

"MOM!" he shrieked.

"15 minutes," she chimed before leaving the room not missing the exaggerated groaned from her son before the door shut behind her.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

After a grueling 5 minutes of self-inflicted scarring from vivid imagination of old obese couples wearing a bikini and a speedo, dead puppies, and his secret weapon, his grandma's saggy boobs that he unfortunately caught a glimpse at last Christmas, his little problem subsided back in his pants.

He cautiously approached the bathroom door, contemplating his limited options.

_I can talk to him and it'll be awkward, _he thought. _Or, I can avoid this entirely and hope it blows away and we can get back to our fake relationship._

Kendall liked the prospects of the latter but unfortunately for him, his body bypassed the logical cognitive processing entirely, or what his brain was logical decision and knocked on the door. He winced at every knuckle-wood collision.

"Uh…Logan?" he said but no answer came. Who could blame him? Kendall was still fuzzy about what exactly happened except he breached their previous agreement of personal space in bed, not to mention the morning wood that he dreamt of being service by Logan's... No he couldn't think about that. Not when he just adverted his problem.

"My mom said to meet then down in 10 minutes," he informed him and yet still no answer.

"Look, Logan I'm sorry," he apologized. He tried to elaborate more but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

He stomped towards the doors and yanked it open.

"Mom we-" began Kendall but it wasn't his mother at the door.

"Hey Kendall, Logan there?" asked Carlos leaning to the side to see past the towering blonde.

"What are you doing here Carlos?" asked Kendall ignoring the question altogether.

"I passed by your mom in the lobby and she asked if I wanted to eat breakfast with you guys. I asked if Logan was gonna be there. She said yes so I took her up on the offer," explained Carlos.

"Great," he said unenthusiastically, "But that doesn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" he asked again.

"I texted Logan telling him that I'll be eating with you guys and he told me to come get him. That's weird. Did something happen?" he questioned suspiciously.

"No, nothing, nothing at all," rumbled Kendall exhaling a nervous chuckle.

Carlos narrowed his eyes at the blonde sensing the uneasiness.

"He's in the bathroom," promptly said Kendall avoiding the critical gaze and settling himself down at the edge of the bed.

Carlos made his way to the bathroom and knocked.

"Logan?" tentatively asked Carlos.

Instead of a response, the door creaked open and Logan stepped out of the room still donning his sleepwear. He threw himself at Carlos and hugged the Latino. Kendall tried not to cringe with jealousy and hurt as the brunette refused to make eye contact.

"Thanks," mumbled Logan.

"You're welcome," replied Carlos, ending the statement more as a question. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, just really wanted to see you," shrugged Logan. "You probably didn't want to be there yet so I did you a favor."

"Thanks. I do feel a bit uneasy from the looks that I get from James and Camille," said Carlos.

Logan chuckled. "You'll get used to it."

Logan walked to the closet and rummaged for a change of clothes without so much as sparing a glance at Kendall.

"Kendall, me and Carlos will meet you down there," said Logan, his gaze fixated at the opened duffle bag.

Kendall didn't miss the miniscule twitch at the corner of Carlos mouth.

_Bastard, _thought Kendall. "Logan, I-" was the only thing Kendall manage before Logan cut him off.

"We'll talk later Kendall. We'll meet you down there," said Logan with finality, perfectly clear that the argument was closed for the time being.

Carlos didn't even try to hide the huge smug grin on his face. Kendall didn't miss the silent giggle as the Latino's shoulder's trembled from the effort.

Sighing in defeat, Kendall stood up and exited the bedroom without another word.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Kendall went straight to the buffet line ignoring the skeptical looks aimed his way. They must all be wondering why he was alone and right now, he wanted to avoid the inevitable questioning as much as possible. So, he took his time scanning the various breakfast foods, picking bit of everything even though he had no appetite at the moment. Not able to stall anymore, he walked back to where the rest were seated.

There were 3 open seats on one side of the table; Mr. and Mrs. Knight were sitting at the ends while James, Camille and Katie sat at the opposite end. Kendall sighed and settled at the edge sitting next to his mom and facing Katie. Just when he sat, they were joined by Carlos and Logan. Mr. Knight ushered them to go eat and wasted no second in getting their food.

When they returned, just when Carlos was about to sit on the other edge leaving Logan the middle seat next to Kendall, the brunette subtlety pushed the Latino to the middle seat and sat at the edge instead. The action was not missed by anyone. Once they sensed something wrong from Kendall, they began to closely observe the two and by Logan's action alone, they knew something was definitely wrong.

Katie narrowed her eyes at Kendall. Cowering at her glare, he mistakenly switched his gaze at his mother who was, he should have known, sporting the same analyzing eyes as her daughter. He promptly bowed his head and focused on the plate of food in front of him.

They continued to eat. Small talks were thrown here and there; sharing stories especially Carlos whom they don't know quite yet. The Latino happily shared information about himself and was being his usual charming self. Everyone talked to each other except for Logan and Kendall. Carlos was ignoring the blonde as well which the others found odd.

Once everyone was done, Mr. Knight informed them of the day's agenda.

"Today, we're going to the carnival," he announced.

Cheers erupted after hearing the news.

"Carlos, you are welcome to come," added Mrs. Knight. "A friend of Logan's is always welcome."

"Thanks Mrs. Knight. I'm sure my parents won't mind," he said.

"We'll rendezvous at the lobby in 30 minutes so get everything ready before we leave," finished Mr. Knight before dismissing everyone.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Neither one talked on the way to the carnival. Kendall tried but no words came out of his gapping mouth. Once they paid and are inside, Mr. and Mrs. Knight and through much protest, Katie detached themselves from the group leaving the rest to do as they pleased. After braving a couple of nausea inducing rides, the group agreed to take a break and sample the game booths manned by conning carnies.

James and Carlos went ballistic trying all the games, competing on who can get the most plush toys. But because of their competitive nature and insistent in playing dirty, the two ended up with nothing but a distinctively lighter wallets. Kendall ended up being dragged into the competition but without motivation, no effort was put into the game.

Logan and Camille just watched the two on the sidelines, cheering them on with mostly Logan cheering on Carlos. Kendall tried not to grimace over that fact but he failed miserably.

They continued down the booths avoiding certain ones that are obviously impossible to win.

Logan stopped abruptly, his gazed fixated on a particular prize that hung on the side.

"What is it Logie?" asked Carlos stopping next to Logan to look.

"I want one," said Logan, eyes still transfixed at the plush object. It was a white tiger plushy.

Carlos took a closer look on the game and pouted. Not only was it expensive, the game itself was almost impossible. 3 blocks were stacked 2 to 1. To win the game, you must knock all the blocks out of the platform using a toy gun loaded with a baseball projectile making it almost impossible to aim.

"$5 per game," he read out loud. "And it looks hard too. You wanna try anyway?"

Logan debated for a moment and decided to give it a try. He paid the worker and was handed the toy gun. He aimed as well as possible and pulled the trigger. Like they thought, Logan completely missed the target.

"You wanna try again?" proposed Carlos.

Logan shook his head.

"Why don't we go try somewhere else? Maybe they have other booths with tigers as priced," offered Carlos.

"You're right," Logan sadly sighed.

However, Kendall didn't miss the lingering look of longing when Logan turned to leave. He gazed back at the plush toy.

"Kendall you coming?" called out Camille. He must've been staring at it for a while because everyone was already a few feet away. He jogged to meet up with them but he just couldn't get his thoughts away from the white tiger or Logan's dejected expression.

* * *

-Page break-

* * *

Halfway through the booths, the group decided to eat. James and Camille ordered a healthy salad dressing on the side. Logan settled for a hotdog and soda while Kendall ordered nachos. They all looked at Carlos with a mixture of pure amazement and disgust as he strutted back to the table with a plate full of corndogs enough for 4 people except for Logan.

"I am not eating that," stated James looking revolted.

"Good because they're not for you," retorted the Latino, taking a corndog in each hand before alternating to the other in between bites.

"How can you eat that and that much?" questioned Camille mindlessly shoving the salad into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

"It's so good," mumbled Carlos with his mouth full of food, unattractively displaying the masticated corndog.

"Forget I asked," said Camille turning away to gag.

"You get used to it," shrugged Logan.

"And that's why I love you," smiled Carlos, pointing the half bitten corndog at Logan.

Logan chuckled and shook his head fondly.

"I'm gonna go somewhere," announced Kendall out of the blue. "Just text me where you're at if I'm not back yet." The three nodded in acknowledgement. Kendall spared a glance at Logan to get an inkling of what he's feeling. Unfortunately, the brunette's expression remained neutral and unreadable. So, Kendall just stood up, threw away his barely eaten nachos and walked away.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Kendall stood in front of the block game booth yet again but this time manned by a different carnie. As he expected, the booth was relatively empty given its difficulty but Kendall didn't care. He paid the girl and was handed the toy gun. He took aim and fired only to miss completely like Logan. He grumbled and dug another $5 from his wallet and slammed it at the counter as the girl reloaded the gun again.

* * *

-10 minutes-

* * *

"Sir, I think you should just stop," suggested the girl as he tentatively snatched the bill out of the counter for the…she didn't even know.

"Just give me the gun," snapped Kendall holding out his hand for the infernal contraption.

The girl sighed and conceded with the blondes wish.

* * *

-10 minutes-

* * *

Kendall was down to his last bill. He clutched the paper and mumbled a whispered prayer. He's not very religious but he was getting desperate. Only a miracle would get him that toy.

This was his last shot. He was all out of money. He took aim but the pressure was too great. His whole body was shaking. His palms were sweaty. He tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths but it didn't work. He lowered the gun at the counter but instead, the toy slipped off his fingers from the slick lubrication, hit the counter and triggered the firing mechanism sending the sphere of damnation rocketing straight to the ground.

He swore loudly. "Wait that doesn't count," he protested. "The thing went off by itself."

The girl gave him a pitiful look and sighed. "Why do you want the tiger so bad?"

"Because…" he trailed off.

"Is this for a girl?" she cut him off.

"Not exactly…" he trailed off again.

"A guy then?" she deduced.

"Wha-what? No?" he stammered.

"No? or No," she pressed on, cocking an eyebrow.

"No?" he answered.

She sighed. "Look, why don't I just give you one?" she offered. "You already spent almost $200. You pretty much paid as much as we did getting them anyways."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Just don't tell my boss or he'll skin me alive," she chuckled getting one of the tigers off the wall and handing him one.

"Take your money too," she added, handing the wad of cash.

"No, it's fine," he said pushing it away.

"You're perfectly fine spending almost $200 on a toy?" she questioned.

He chuckled nervously avoiding eye contact. She rolled her eyes and took out $5. "At least take the $5. Technically, the last one didn't count."

He was about to argue but she cut him off. "I'll take back the tiger if you don't take it," she half-threatened.

He couldn't argue with that so he took the money and thanked her for the toy before stuffing it in his jacket pocket.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

He checked his phone and found several texts telling him where they were at the time. The latest one said that they were near the Tilt-O-Whirl, another yet nauseating ride. He strutted towards the ride with a surprising spring to his feet. He need to make amends and just got the perfect offering. He couldn't help but grin widely.

He found the group standing in line and they seem to be arguing. He approached them and as he got closer he heard what they were arguing about.

"Camille, I don't want to go," whined Logan.

"Come on it's not so bad," argued Camille.

"I'm still dizzy from the other rides," he groaned.

"Don't be such a baby," she shot back.

He grumbled.

"Kendall!" exclaimed Camille once she saw him approaching. "Just in time. Come one we're next."

"Actually can I talk to Logan?" he said looking at the brunette.

Relieved to have an escape from yet another excruciatingly dizzying ride, Logan instantly agreed forgetting for a second that he's not too fond of Kendall at the moment.

"Thanks," said Logan. "I really did not want to spin out uncontrollably again."

"No problem," smiled Kendall.

"So…" trailed Logan. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I um…wanted to uh…apologize for this morning," stammered Kendall.

"Oh," was all Logan said.

"And I also want to gi-" he started to add but was overshadowed by the obnoxious screaming.

"Logan! Logan! Logan!," yelled out Carlos as he dashed towards the two clutching the biggest stuffed tiger almost as big as he was.

"Carlos, what is that?" asked Logan completely taken back by the sheer size of the toy.

"It's the tiger you wanted. Well sorta, it's not white," he said petting the oversized animal. "At least it's big and fluffy and still a tiger," he defended offering the extra stuffed animal plushy.

"Thanks Carlos," replied Logan taking the toy appreciatively. "Isn't this a bit big?"

Carlos just shrugged like it was no big deal.

Kendall shoved the toy back in his pocket. Carlos didn't miss the act or the striking contract between the white fur and the tan jacket. Just like that, the smug grin on his face was back again.

Logan turned back towards Kendall. "What were you saying?" he asked again having difficulty lugging the stuffed toy.

"Nothing, just wanted to apologize," replied Kendall.

Logan nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to Carlos, chatting him up as they waited for the other two.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

It was reaching the end of the day and they have just enough time for one last ride. The group decided to meet up at the Ferris wheel this time along with Mr. and Mrs. Knight and Katie. The broke into two's James with Katie, Camille and Carlos, after some protest and Camille guilt tripping Carlos, Mr. and Mrs. Knight and Kendall and Logan. They loaded into separate carts.

"Here," said Kendall offering a hand.

Logan took the hand and offered him a grateful smile. He mumbled a thanks and sat down placing the toy next to him. Kendall took a seat across from Logan as they waited for the rest of the carts to be filled. They remained silent as the wheel completed a full circle until Kendall broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," he apologized bowing his head down. Another minute of silence washed over them.

Logan sighed. "I should be the one apologizing."

Kendall's head snapped up. "Why? It was me who came to your side of the bed and my…you know…that…yeah," he sighed not having the bravery to utter the vulgar words.

Logan moved seats and sat next to Kendall but made sure to leave a space between them, leaving the toy behind.

"But I was the one who touched you in…the thing. I wasn't exactly innocent," offered Logan.

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle. "What?" asked Logan.

"Sorry," breathe out Kendall. "It's just, we're acting like 5th graders. We can't even say penis or boners," he said before laughing again.

"Really? I just had the scarring experience of giving you a handjob and your hear laughing about it?," whined Logan but having trouble fighting the grin.

"That couldn't even count as a handjob," smirked Kendall.

"And what is your definition of a handjob Mr. Sexpert?" teased Logan.

"Skin to skin. You didn't even do it all the way. I was still very much hard when you left for the bathroom," shrugged Kendall.

"Unbelievable," sighed Logan in fake exasperation finally surrendering to his grin.

"Not only did I not finish but I had to visualize my grandma's saggy boobs just to get it to go down," complained Kendall.

"Ew, ew, ew," whined Logan, gagging at the thought. "I did not need to visualize that."

"You don't even know my grandma," argued Kendall.

"Yeah but I did have one and I don't want to imagine that," he said shuddering from the thought.

"I also had to imagine dead puppies," elaborated Kendall.

"No, that's sick," said Logan.

"AND," added Kendall.

"No!" complained Logan, covering both ears and repeating a mantra of Lalala's.

Kendall tried to wrestle Logan's hands away from his ears to resume the vulgar imagery torture but he couldn't. He then started tickling him on his sides, eliciting a high pitched shriek from the brunette rocking the whole cart. Kendall continued his assault until Logan lowered his hand. Kendall snatched this golden opportunity and whispered, "Naked fat old people wearing a bikini and speedo."

"EW! That is sick," spat Logan, pushing Kendall away.

Kendall laughed and fist pumped in the air in victory.

"Jerk," sneered Logan, placing a playful punch at Kendall's shoulder.

"Ow," whined Kendall moaning exaggerated words of discomfort. "My shoulder. It's been dislocated. The pain," he mocked dramatically.

This time Logan punched him without restraint on the same shoulder. This time, Kendall wailed in real distress.

"We're good Kendall," he said smugly.

"We better be. Ow, I think you did dislocate my shoulder," he complained massaging his shoulder.

Another round and the Ferris wheel stopped abruptly. Everyone on each cart peered out to check what was happening.

"Sorry folks," yelled the operator. "We're experiencing a power failure in our generators. Don't panic. We'll have it fixed in a bit," he explained.

Just then, it started drizzling progressively turning into a downpour.

"Oh great!" complained Logan. "And we're stuck on the top."

As Kendall shed his jacket to use at a cover, the shite tiger plushy popped out of his jacket pocket. Luckily, he caught it on time before it hit the cart floor, muddy water already pooling in the middle from years of wear and tear damage, before stuffing it under his shirt. Too late, Logan already caught sight of it.

"Is that?" he asked pointing at the noticeable bulge under his shirt.

"No," denied Kendall. "Come on get under here before you get even wetter."

Logan ducked under and scooted closer, taking shelter under the makeshift cover. The close proximity was unnerving to both of them. Their faces were so close; they could feel every puff of breathe from their slightly parted lips. They stared at each other's eyes. Kendall swallowed dryly. Logan could perfectly see his Adam's apple bob at the action and couldn't help but do that same. Logan held his hand up and placed it at Kendall's cheek. Kendall's breathe hitched at the contact. Logan caressed his cheek, bringing it down to his neck; pass his shoulder to his chest, trailing down to his side. Logan snaked the same hand under Kendall's shirt and rubbed at the skin underneath. Kendall licked his lips as they continued to stare at each other's eyes. Logan shifted his hand towards his stomach and just like that it was gone. He wanted to look down but couldn't look away from those piercing brown eyes. He could've kept it up until a white blur obstructed his line of vision.

"It is the white tiger," said Logan, holding the plush toy next to his face.

"Uh," was all Kendall could muster.

"Did you get this? For me?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Kendall couldn't lie now. "Yeah."

"Is this what you wanted to give me earlier?" Logan pressed on.

"Yeah," repeated Kendall.

"Why didn't you?" questioned Logan. "I really wanted it."

"I was gonna but…" he trailed off pointing at the enormous stuff animal.

"Right, which is now soaking wet and gross," pointed Logan out.

"How could I compete with that?" said Kendall.

"That's Carlos treating everything as a competition," sighed Logan.

"I can see that," agreed Kendall.

"To tell you the truth, that thing is too big and I really do like white tigers," said Logan smiling fondly at the small plush toy. "Thanks Kendall," he said appreciatively, leading his head on Kendall's shoulder, smiling another dazzlingly crooked smile.

"No problem," he smiled in return.

They smile at each other before Logan was caught off guard and gracefully sneezed right at Kendall face.

"That's just lovely," groaned Kendall wiping the specks with his arm.

"Sorry," sniffled Logan, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

* * *

**AN: I hope I trolled some people with that scene at the end. Hehehehe. Sorry I just felt like it because of what Uncle Rick did in Mark of Athena. I'm still not over that ending and I'm still in the process of picking up the piece of my heart that was shattered and scattered. My poor Percybeth heart. I just needed something to distract myself from that. Any ways I hoped you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Like always, stay nerdy. **

**P.S. Sorry about the mistakes in there. I rarely edit my work and I don't trust myself in editing so yeah. I think I post too slow to beta it first so I'm sorry. I there are a lot of mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me. It would help a lot and I will update the mistakes ASAP.**


End file.
